


505

by summerroad7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: 原作: 排球少年配对: 及川彻 x 影山飞雄警匪/黑帮paro
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, oikage - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
影山飞雄坐上出租车时，夜已经深了。他报出那串拗口的地址，司机听罢一愣，从后视镜里多打量了他几眼。任何熟悉青叶城西俱乐部的人，看到影山这身打扮，恐怕都会难以置信地扬起眉毛的——他点名要去的地方是一间顶级私人俱乐部，进出的尽是些西装革履、保镖不离身、开豪华轿车的“大人物”。而影山身着黑色运动服套装，脚蹬一双脏兮兮的白色球鞋，怎么看也不像是有资格入内的样子。

“请问确定是去这里吗？”司机怀疑地问。

影山原本端正地坐在后座，此刻默默地朝驾驶座望去。司机忙不迭把注意力放回马路上，缩起脖子老实地点燃发动机。

出租车驶上单行线，影山这才回答：“没错，麻烦请您开快点。”

俱乐部建在郊区，附近除却高尔夫球场，就只有一家物流公司。市内的灯火汇作一条倒流的河，从车子两侧急速淌过。影山第三次抚平左手袖口处几不可察的皱褶，借着阅读灯的光线看了眼腕表：凌晨一点二十七分。距离他正式接下这份突如其来的任命，刚过去五个小时。

若非情况特殊，此刻影山飞雄本该身处城市另一端，在公寓的单人床上熟睡。然而，昨日下班前，警长忽然将他从会议厅紧急召进办公室。房内还有一位陌生的金发女子，她同影山握手，用流利的日语自我介绍说：“很高兴认识你，影山先生，我是艾米丽·怀特。我昨晚临时从洛杉矶赶过来，希望能确保事情顺利进行。”

“什么事情？”影山有些摸不着头脑。目前他正参与调查一起重大的毒品交易案，按理说，并不会被委派新的工作。

“及川财团的唯一合法继承人及川彻先生近日收到了数封死亡威胁信。彻先生现居东京，身在海外的及川董事长终日十分担忧，万般无奈之下，联系了日本警方寻求帮助。董事长派我前来，希望能够见一见为彻先生安排的贴身警护。”

影山等着她继续往下说，艾米丽却目不转睛地打量起他来。影山惊讶地望向警长，后者露出为难的神色，点头证实了影山的猜测：“目前的决定是由你前去。”

“可是需要贴身护卫，该去保镖公司聘请专业人士吧。”

“以前收到类似的信，都是这么做的。但有迹象表明，这次的信是来自北川组的谋杀预告，因此我们不能轻易信任保镖公司。”

艾米丽的短短几句解释将影山满腹的疑问瞬间打消。影山正在调查的贩毒案的幕后黑手正是北川组——他们是近年在东京发迹的帮派，手段强硬，行事狠辣，什么脏水都敢蹚，还偏偏总能全身而退，很快就在东京立稳了脚跟。警方几次三番试图端掉这群人，却苦于没有证据，目前甚至连帮派首领的真面目都尚未掌握。怪不得及川财团宁愿求助于警方，也不敢冒险去更有可能被买通的保镖公司找人。

“影山君，你是调查组里最优秀的警员，在警校的时候，射击和近体搏斗也都夺得过奖项吧？我知道你肯定不愿意半途而废，所以提出要从二组抽调其他警员，可是怀特小姐忧心说，难防内部会有北川组的卧底。思来想去，怎么也找不到更优选择，如果可能的话，希望你今天就可以上岗。”

影山反复确认道：“今天？”

“越快越好，我们会为您提供住所和一切生活用品，必要的防卫装备则由警方提供。”艾米丽从剪裁合身的西服口袋里摸出一张名片，影山接过来，上面写着：青叶城西高等私人俱乐部。

影山用目光表达了自己的疑问。

“实不相瞒，近日彻先生和董事长闹了些矛盾，已经连续好几日夜不归宿了。他一直住在财团旗下的这间俱乐部里，还希望影山先生您能帮忙说服彻先生。董事长已经派人升级了宅院的安保系统，日本警方也承诺会派人手暗中加以保护，如果彻先生能够安然待在家中，自然是最好不过的。”

”也就是说，你需要我去替你抓人，并在危险解除之前看住他。”影山直白地总结道，并未觉得自己的措辞失礼。警长在一旁扶住了额头，而艾米丽愣怔片刻，忽然冲他嫣然一笑，紧接着伸出手来。

“我认为影山先生您定是这份工作的最佳人选。”

存放好警徽和身份证件，影山带上配枪，在艾米丽和山口的陪同下，回公寓换了一套常服。他们约好，明日下午两点，由山口将警方提供的其他物什带去及川家。影山在楼下与两人告别，为避免引人注目，他们一致同意由影山独自先行前往俱乐部。 “车辆我早已经安排妥当，只要彻先生点头，随时可以出发回府。”艾米丽送他上车，末了又添上一句：“我会在大门口恭候二位的。”

出租车驶离灯火通明的市区，周围伴行的车愈来愈少。影山坐得有些僵，便将车窗下降几公分，深吸一口新鲜空气，在后座上伸展双臂。没想到司机在驾驶座上紧张地挪动臀部，整个人几乎贴到了方向盘上，同时脚下猛踩油门，一下把影山抛向了椅背。“很抱歉！前面不远就是目的地了。”男人哆哆嗦嗦地说，影山淡淡地答没事，才后知后觉对方定是把自己当作了什么凶险人物。

影山想到日向平常总说他表情凶，此刻只好不情不愿地挤出一个僵硬的微笑：“请您不要怕。”

很难分辨司机发出的是感激不已的长叹还是惊惧交加的哀鸣，总而言之，两分钟之后影山走下了这辆明显超速的车。还没等他在俱乐部门口站定，身后传来引擎慌张的一声巨响，那辆送他来的出租车转眼间就消失在了公路深处。

影山目送车的尾灯被黑夜吞噬，感到莫名其妙。动静惊动了俱乐部门口的保安，两名身穿制服的男子身高相仿，都比影山略矮一些，块头却是他的两倍大。其中一名安保人员语气粗鲁地要求他出示ID，在四股射向他的狐疑视线中，影山不紧不慢地从运动裤口袋里摸出艾米丽交给他的芯片卡。

那张卡两面漆黑，没有字样。先前态度恶劣的卷发男人却立刻变了脸色，双手接过卡片，在门口的感应器上刷了一下。一声清脆的“滴”声过后，看似不起眼的金属窄门朝右侧缓缓滑开，顷刻间，香水、酒精和烟草的气味伴随着嘈杂的音乐和人声，一股脑地从面前灰不溜秋又没有窗户的双层水泥建筑里向外涌。影山被突如其来的刺眼光线晃得睁不开眼睛，他忍不住缩起眉头朝暗处避了一步。待双眼适应之后，影山再一看，两位保安竟分别站在门的两侧，毕恭毕敬地拘着九十度的礼。

“十分对不起，刚才多有冒犯！先生请进。”另一位剃着平头的保安高声说，不肯抬头。影山被这阵仗弄得浑身不自在，只好也一鞠躬，连忙躲进门后非凡的热闹里。

一踏入青叶城西俱乐部，影山飞雄脖子后面的汗毛便不由自主地纷纷立了起来。他目不斜视，脚下走得飞快，无论走廊两侧摆着的大理石雕、墙上悬挂的画作还是天花板上的水晶灯，都分不走影山半点注意力。穿过十几米的长廊，尽头是一间宽敞的圆形大厅，五张棕红色的长沙发零散地靠墙摆放，每一张沙发上都坐着人。圆厅中央修有一座极为不协调的以石雕树根为底座的小喷泉。只扫几眼他就确定要找的人不在这个房间，在诸多盛装男女的注视和零星的窃窃私语中，影山步履匆匆地走向下一扇敞开的门。在路过喷泉的时候，他深呼吸一口气，确信了池里的是酒。这个发现令影山更加不舒适。他跨过装饰浮夸的门槛，下一个房间分作左右两部分，左侧是舞池，右边是软座，正对着门的吧台后面有环形楼梯通向二层。

调酒师率先注意到拥挤的房间里多了一个不速之客。手握冰铲的男人留着粉色短发，白衬衫外系着普普通通的青绿色厨房用围裙。影山总算看到一个打扮得不那么浮夸的人，心里放松下来，甚至对这位调酒师生出一点亲切感。他低头扫一眼艾米丽给他的照片，又环视一圈面前的房间，只短短数秒，就锁定了及川彻本人。

并不是影山飞雄格外擅长认人，而是及川彻实在是太过于抢眼。影山的注意力像被黑洞吸走的光线一般，全数搁浅在留着栗子色短发的年轻男人身上：及川彻靠坐在最贴近舞池的那张软椅上，包裹在米色西装裤里的双腿随意地搭在同桌的女郎膝头。他的西装外套皱巴巴的，被扔在脚边，上身只穿了一件白衬衫，扣子相当没必要地解开了许多颗，前襟上还沾有啤酒渍。及川一直没注意到有人进来，他正忙着欣赏小舞台上表演的舞女，英俊的脸上挂着迷蒙的笑容，显然多少有些醉了。

影山觉得自己的脑袋被震耳欲聋的音乐声吵得好痛。

“请问是及川彻先生吗？”他走上前去明知故问，对周围转向此处的脑袋们视若无睹。

及川头都没抬一下。“我没空。”

“及川先生！”影山不得已提高了音量。舞池里的人群像黄蜂似的躁动起来，角落里的调音师也识趣地降低了音量。这回及川终于有所反应：他不耐烦地把脚抽回来搁到自己跟前，鞋跟撞击地板，制造出两声傲慢的脆响；影山终于对上及川彻栗子色的双眸，因为酒精的作用，他的眼神有些迷蒙，但仍然明明白白地透着危险。

及川动动嘴唇，似笑非笑地说：“这里禁止狗和时尚品味差的人入内。”

影山把牙齿咬得咯吱作响才没有黑脸。他耐着性子解释：“及川先生，我是影山飞雄，受托在接下来的这段日子随行保护您的安全。”

“哈，真好，老头子越来越懒得装模作样了，从前好歹还知道找个看起来吓人的。你说你是我的新贴身保镖？看你那细皮嫩肉的样子，小飞雄打算用什么来保护我呢？不如让及川先生我来好好照顾你——”

周围坐着的显然都是及川彻的熟人，听过他阴阳怪气的一番话，一个接一个地吃吃笑起来。影山再也装不出好脾气，嘴里嘀咕一句失礼了，多少带有一点报复心地钳住这位恶劣的富家少爷在空中挥舞的双臂，一下子就把他从座椅上拽了起来。

及川的女伴伸手捂住嘴，仍旧没能压住一声难堪的惊呼。而引起轩然大波的影山却毫不在意地原地转身，钳着及川的右臂便朝出口走。男人的酒立刻醒了大半，及川彻用自由的左手徒劳试图把影山的手指掰开，他先是又惊又气地咒骂了几句，在意识到对方根本无动于衷的时候，便用上全身的力气往后靠，拼了命地抵抗。

“小飞雄放开我，我不回去！啊啊啊捏得痛死了，你不是我的保镖吗？怎么可以在及川先生完美的皮肤上留下淤青，放手！让我——”耍着无赖的及川一不留神撞上端着香槟的侍者，高脚杯从托盘上翻下，在空中划出一道笨拙的弧线，准准地把沙发上的黑发男人淋了个满头。

影山的嘴尝试几次也没合上。他不得已停下脚步，松开及川的手臂，胸腔里的怒气咕噜咕噜地直顶喉咙口。

“十分抱歉，松川先生对不起！”侍者吓得扑倒在地缩成一团，嘴里不住地哀求对方原谅。真正该道歉的人倒是一副无所谓的样子，撅起嘴，扭头冲影山抱怨：“都怪小飞雄你非要拉我走路，才会出这种乱子！”

“怪我？是及川先生你自己胡来才会撞到人的吧！”影山不甘示弱地顶了回去，眼角余光发现两名站在角落里的私人保镖正朝他们聚过来。名叫松川的男人从口袋里摸出手帕，面不改色地擦干净脸上的酒，随后，他抬起头来，冷不丁地朝及川的方向啐了一口唾沫。

这个侮辱性的动作正是出击的讯号，影山无声地诅咒一句，眼疾手快地将及川推开，低头闪过了迎面而来的重拳。他反应快得惊人，又因为心里憋着气，下手没个轻重，没等来人收回胳膊重摆阵势，影山的拳头就已经狠狠地砸中了他的下巴。比他壮实一圈的男人立刻踉跄着后退半步，双膝一软跪倒在地，影山立刻以他的肩膀作为支点，翻身一记侧踢，踹中另一个保镖的胸口。

惊恐的尖叫和愤怒的骂声立即压过了乐声。“真对不起！我不是有意要动手的，只不过如果及川先生出了什么事，会很麻烦，还请见谅。”影山克制住愈发急促的呼吸，微微垂下头，警惕地留意着周遭。松川本人站起来，抬手示意他的保镖退下。他先是上下打量了一番影山，继又轻蔑地瞥向躲在喷泉后面惊得忘记眨眼的及川彻。

“不错的选择，”松川突然的评价缺乏任何感情色彩，仿佛在阅读什么报告似的。他背过身去，重新又在沙发上坐下，招呼侍者去给他重新拿一杯酒。“及川，下次走路的时候最好小心。”

影山总算松了一口气，回头却瞧见及川正对着松川的后脑勺大做鬼脸。

一句请求被影山硬生生说成威胁：“请立刻跟我走。”

兴许是被他刚才打架的样子吓到，及川眨巴眨眼眼睛，竟然老老实实地伸出手来。“怎么，不要牵着我了吗？”及川主动去握他还没松开的拳头，影山本能地往后一缩，反手就把及川不安分的胳膊制住。他一句话也不想多说，拉着及川彻便往出口去，刚刚险些挨揍的家伙却乐呵呵地边走边追着他问：“小飞雄你是哪个公司的？刚刚表情真是好可怕啊，我要去投诉你。”

影山没理他。

“明明长了一张蛮可爱的脸，干嘛总是板着，好啦，笑一笑——”两个人一前一后走出大门，前一秒还嬉皮笑脸没个正经的及川彻在看到门口停着的黑色轿车时，忽然安静下来。他低低地啧了一声，甩开影山没用多少力气的手，忽然加快脚步走到车前，发狠地一脚踹向车门。

及川双手按在车窗上，用力得微微发抖。“多管闲事的臭老头。”仅仅借着门内透出的光线，影山也能辨认他脸上几近痛苦的神色。及川彻嘟囔着把额头贴向积了露水的金属皮，“……已经太迟了。”

“什么太迟了？”反应过来的时候，那句多余的问话已经沉重地漂在二人之间。影山后悔地把手指插进口袋，暗暗捏紧了五指——他不是来关心及川彻的生活烦恼的，影山飞雄的任务只是保护他的人身安全。

及川古怪地扫了他一眼，没有回答。他拉开车门，手脚不太利索地爬进后座，影山跟着坐进车里，把门重重地合上。等到车子平稳地在公路上开起来，他才回答及川几分钟之前的提问：“我不是专业保镖。”

“哦？”及川彻缩在皮垫上，饶有兴致地别过头。“那小飞雄是什么，职业杀手吗？”

影山抬眼看他，等到及川的双眼完全在自己身上聚焦，才告诉他：“我是警察。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
山口按照计划在两点钟的时候准时出现在客厅。影山在他抵达之前只勉强偷得三小时睡眠，左眼酸痛得几乎睁不开。山口同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，用嘴型无声地问他：如何？

“那个人，”影山必须深呼吸才能保持心情平和，他累得连生气的力气都所剩无几。“比月岛性格还恶劣。”

他的同事咧嘴一笑，同情地摇头：“影山你会这么说，对方想必相当棘手。”

何止是棘手，简直令人难以忍受。影山回忆起昨晚轿车停在宅院门口，没等大门打开，沉默了一路的及川彻就跳下车去，抢到车头前方率先走进院内。他气势汹汹地走到果真在门口等候的艾米丽面前，指尖隔着挡风玻璃戳向影山的脸。

“警察？当真？”及川大吼大叫。

“这是为了保护您的安全。”艾米丽说，在影山也下车的时候分神朝这边看了一眼。“日本警方承诺会尽力保护您的安全。董事长也指派了他最信任的内部人员来照顾您。”

及川不屑一顾地摇摇头，笑了。“你是说，来监视我。”

艾米丽回答：“您累了，请先去休息吧。”

剑拔弩张的气氛骤然消失，及川彻后退一步，歪歪倒倒地踩进柔软的草坪里，扭头便走。这座府邸距离青叶城西俱乐部约两小时车程，周围松散地分布着其他数座别墅，院墙由一人半高的砖墙和墙头半人高的红叶石楠组成，前院很大，草坪以徐缓的坡面延伸，托起坡顶的三层高欧式洋房。尽管院内到处都点缀着探灯，除却通向正门和车库的两条小路，院内其余地方仍旧显得阴森森的。影山边快步去追前方闷声不响的及川，边回头提醒艾米丽：“这里的照明设备恐怕也得调整。”

“明白了，稍后会安排人来重新设计的。”

相隔不到一米，影山仔细地观察及川行走的姿态。或许因为醉酒的缘故，他的右腿在落地的时候总有些犹豫，似乎不如左腿灵活。也有可能是旧伤，或者糟糕的走路习惯，影山在心里记下，他的右肩膀比左肩膀略高出一些，不过并没有到影响仪态的地步。走进门廊，影山注意到门口的平台下头搁着一把撑开的折叠椅，椅子上丢着几包拆开的香烟，空啤酒瓶和打火机。烟灰缸被扔在草坪里，里头积了前几日落的雨。

及川彻摆弄起墙上的密码锁，因为手指发抖，尝试了两次才成功把前门打开。“别跟着我。”他疲惫地要求道，踢掉鞋，赤脚踩在打了蜡的木地板上。“艾米丽会安排你的住处，有事情问她就行了。”

影山把运动鞋在门口摆整齐，假装没听到他刚才的要求，走廊里的灯随着脚步声纷纷亮起，影山跟在及川后面走进客厅，打量着周围的布置，同时问他：“及川先生平常抽烟吗？”

“你不是看到了吗？”客厅中央的巨盏吊灯下铺着深灰色的长绒地毯，及川踩上去，半个脚踝都消失在其中。他一屁股在沙发扶手上坐下，不耐烦地瞪了影山一眼。“这关你什么事？”

“从明天起，您的香烟也要事先经过检查。如果可能的话，希望您近段时间能够不要碰来历不明的烟酒。”影山眯起眼睛，视线在半敞开的落地窗和水晶吊灯之间徘徊，“如果窗户用的不是防爆玻璃，这个灯最好也先拆掉。及川先生认识住在旁边别墅的邻居吗？”

“什么啊，小飞雄你居然当真了。”及川脸上的笑容慢慢滑下，他无所谓地耸耸肩，“反正也只是虚张声势的死亡威胁罢了，过去五年里我收到的类似信件能塞满好几个邮筒，结果最后却只敢把我养的猫吊死在树上，一群废物。”

嘴上虽然这么说，在提起被残忍杀害的猫咪时，及川的脸色却难以避免地变得苍白。影山最不擅长处理这种情况，只好闭紧嘴巴点点头。看到他生硬的表情，及川彻反而乐了，刚才的阴郁一扫而空，恢复玩世不恭的模样。“我生平最讨厌的就是警察。”及川直视着他的眼睛，放低声音，慢悠悠地宣布。影山的眉头不自觉地蹙起来，心中对这个人的印象又差了几分。

门口传来动静，听声音是艾米丽，高跟鞋在地板上敲出一串匆忙的步伐。及川扭头望向装饰壁炉，看来是打定主意不理睬艾米丽，只有影山闻声转过身去。这一变换姿势，他吓出满身冷汗：距离沙发靠背不过几寸远的地板上，一枚红色的激光点正不怀好意地向及川彻挪动。影山只来得及大喊一声提醒房内的其他人，同时猛扑向整个后背都暴露在狙击范围内的及川，拦腰抱住他，两人当即滚倒在地板上。及川的肩膀猛磕在茶几角上，吃痛的喊声还没完全冒出来，就被压在他身上的影山捂住了嘴。与此同时，其中一页落地窗轰然震碎，及川彻刚刚坐过的沙发剧烈地颤抖了几下，沙发垫下的弹簧接连崩断，代替他成为子弹的牺牲品。

“嘘，请不要惊慌。”影山贴在他耳边，既是安慰及川，也是提醒自己。外面一阵骚动，人声和汽车鸣笛的声音此起彼伏，但再没有枪响，瞄准镜的标志也不见了踪影。影山翻身放开及川，催促他趴伏在地上。影山粗略估算一番，借由茶几、短沙发和陈列柜的遮挡，从这里应该可以安全地跑到楼梯口的死角，他推推及川彻的肩膀，指着琉璃瓶后面的四方空间：“我们现在要移动到那里。”

尽管只需跑过数米，平安地把及川彻送到安全范围后，影山的心脏还是难以避免地狂跳起来。他从腰间摸出配枪，拇指按紧保险，挡在及川彻和楼梯之间，用自己的身体同两面墙构成三角区域。及川没有说话，呼吸声却很响，潮湿急促的气流不断地喷在他的后颈上。

从这里看不到客厅的情况，影山盯紧楼上，用余光飞快地确认及川彻的状况。男人的嘴唇微微分开，双颊浮有不正常的红晕，一动不动地盯着影山的后脑勺。及川眼睛里的神采无端地令影山觉得脊背发凉，他不易察觉地朝前挪了几公分，故作平静地说：“及川先生，不会有事的。”

“现在说这个未免太没说服力了吧！”尽管音量很低，仍然不难听出对方已经近乎歇斯底里。“有人想要杀掉我！”

影山歪头提醒他：“我从刚才起就一直这么告诉您，是及川先生自己不信。”

“你——”

“彻先生，影山先生！”艾米丽的声音忽然拉近，她站在被射成蜂窝的沙发跟前，神色慌乱地抱着双臂。一锁定他们俩的位置，她的手便放松地垂了下去，脸上也恢复了平静。艾米丽朝他们走来，这时，五名身穿便服的健壮男子也涌入客厅，她关切地问：“很遗憾我们没能抓住狙击手，有两辆警车跟了上去，对方一定跑不远。你们都没事吧？”

影山的枪口偏回身体前方，对准了她的眉心。“请您先不要靠近。”

艾米丽顺从地停下脚步，随即勒令身后的安保队退出房间。

“我并非有意冒犯您。”影山说，“请问是否还有协助警员留在院内？”

“缘下先生正带领几位警员在院内搜查，我可以叫他进来。”她理解地说。艾米丽的身影消失，很快，影山就听到她同缘下交谈。缘下应该是恰好就在落地窗外侧采集证据，听嗓音，确实是本人。影山又扫了眼空荡的楼梯，静止不动地握着手枪，却不想身后传来不耐烦的几声咳嗽，及川彻忽然一把推开他，直接就从安全死角里跨了出去。

影山气急败坏地追进客厅：“及川先生，请您不要擅自乱跑！”

“艾米丽是父亲的贴身秘书，就算有心要害我，也不可能做得这么明显。”及川不知好歹地冲影山挤挤眼睛，手指点住太阳穴，“小飞雄光会打架可不行，偶尔也要用用脑子。”

分明救了对方却半句感谢听不到，甚至还要被嘲笑。影山的嘴唇抿成一道凶恶的细线，之后，他把手枪收回去，一声不吭地注视着及川上前去找艾米丽；他们在窗前窃窃私语，而缘下在窗外朝他挥手致意，这位搜查科的警官是影山在校时的前辈，影山举起手回应，紧绷的神经总算得以休息片刻。

放下手，影山飞雄发现及川正若有所思地盯着他。窗口的光线更冷，衬得他的脸如月色一般，影山想，及川彻若是一直不讲话，肯定会使自己的工作环境变好很多。

“不管怎么说，只要确认及川的安全，你就可以归队了。”山口送来的手提箱里还有昨晚的现场报告，是菅原让他一并带过来的。“他猜你会想看。根据从地板中取出的子弹来看，确实是北川组所为。”

影山拿起一张照片，仔细观察上面粉碎的落地窗。“昨天那个狙击手……”

“弃车跳海了，只在码头上找到一辆空车，还是上周被报丢失的。”

“也就是说，这次行动至少经过了一星期的策划。及川先生收到第一封威胁信是十天前，那之后又陆续寄来了三封。”

“他们明知道警方和自备的安保人员就在附近，却还是按照计划开抢了，根本不担心失败后会更难得手，也确实像是北川组的行事风格。”山口颔首道，陷入沉思。

影山合上箱子说：“如果不抓到人，暗杀只会没完没了。”

送走山口，影山立刻回到楼上。昨晚警方将别墅的二层做了彻底搜查，及川彻的卧室是影山亲自检查的，确保没有任何危险之后，才允许他回屋休息。在影山履行职责的同时，及川一直双手插兜靠在门框上，美其名曰“工作监察”，实际上却见缝插针地戏弄他。及川的卧室在上楼的右手边，推开门便可见连接着小阳台的落地窗。卧室内的装修风格清雅简约，倒是与本人气质十分不符，家具除了原木色的衣柜和书桌，就只有一张圆形大床。及川还在窗口摆了盆绿植，最近几日没有人给它浇水，因此叶子蔫巴巴地蜷着。

从落地窗望出去，可以看到后院的车库和池塘。屋后没有其他建筑，是片低矮的草坡，及川家的这间庭院正建在隆起的坡地顶端，从这里恰巧能够一览无余院墙之外的景色。

“只要派人看守后院，继续住在这间屋子里应该没有问题。”

影山离开窗口走到床边，刚掀起被褥一角，及川便大惊小怪地喊起来：“脏死了，不许碰我的床！”

在其他人检查屋子的时候，及川彻去浴室梳洗了一番，此刻被格子睡裤和白棉布的居家服衬得俨然一位刚毕业的大学生，一讲话，却像是个无理取闹的孩子。影山折腾了一晚上，此刻只想赶快离开，便举起手展示给他看：“我戴了手套。”

从卫生上挑不出毛病，及川迫不得已地安静了一会儿。他在影山拉开床头柜抽屉时再次发出仿佛被蜜蜂蛰到手指的声音，咕哝道：“小飞雄侵犯我的隐私。”

“那可真是抱歉。”影山检查完底层的木板，没好气地摔上抽屉。床头柜一层放着润滑剂，避孕套和一些他不想知道是什么的小玩具，二层有一本诗集，下头很没创意地压着花花绿绿的色情杂志，封面上赫然是位半裸的男性。影山走到衣柜前，边开门边告诉及川：“我对及川先生的隐私毫无兴趣。”

“是吗？”及川闻言扬起眉毛，目光非常刻意地在他的胯间停留了几秒。影山迟了半刻才意识到他在看哪里，血液立刻如数往脑袋上涌去。及川慢慢拉起一边嘴角，用夸张的语气叹息道：“那真是可惜了。”

影山暗暗逼迫自己松手，不然他恐怕要把衣柜上的雕花木柄扯下来。

艾米丽把他安排在书房对面的客卧里，紧挨着及川彻的房间。天已经大亮影山才回屋，他草草冲了个澡，离开淋浴间时手臂止不住地有些发抖。他发现左边手肘处多出一块淤青，估计是在躲避枪击时磕在了哪儿。枕头有股浓郁的樟脑球味，床垫软得令人难受，影山飞雄合眼盖上被子，本以为会睡不安稳，再醒来却已经是正午。

楼下只有艾米丽和一位昨天没见过的男子，看面相约莫三十出头，浅金色寸头，下巴上的胡茬似乎是故意没剃干净。艾米丽为影山拉开一张餐椅，并向他介绍：“这是威廉，新的安保负责人。”

原本负责安保的武田才被带去警局问话，能这么快找到顶替他的人，看来艾米丽已经准备好了紧急应对方案。影山暗自敬佩她的执行速度，他边和威廉握手，边担忧地想了想自己的英文，由衷地希望对方会说日语。

“昨晚的事足以证明原先的负责人并没有用心升级别墅的安全系统，再来一回，恐怕我们也都不用回美国了。”

威廉似乎看出他的担心，用十分流利的日文开了个玩笑。虽说是假设，影山还是很难放轻松，昨天晚上可谓千钧一发，如果他不是碰巧发现狙击手的存在，后果不堪设想。想到这里，影山忙叫住给他递吐司的艾米丽，问她及川彻的情况如何。

“我把早餐送去了，不过看来是没有动过。”

影山想起下楼前在及川门口看到的早餐托盘，在心里又给及川彻记上一笔浪费食物的罪状。

“彻先生也不总是这样任性的。”艾米丽举起一瓶果汁和一壶咖啡冲他晃晃，影山选了果汁。她继续说道：“董事长留在日本的生意，这两年全靠彻先生打理。彻先生大学毕业起就从事市场相关的工作，多少也算是业界翘楚呢。”

影山难掩惊讶地哦了一声。

艾米丽笑道：“影山先生觉得彻先生是个游手好闲的花花公子吧？全都写在脸上了。”

“没有的事。”他窘迫地端起果汁递到嘴边，试图挡住发烫的脸。威廉在影山和艾米丽谈话时，视线全程没有离开平板电脑，一直在上面写写画画。这会儿他停下来，把刚才写下的内容展示给影山，全是有关安保系统的构想。

“等您和山口警探会面结束，请上楼来，我们可以制定一下初步方案。”威廉说。

在这栋别墅内部，要确保及川彻的安全，对安保系统的组构还是烂熟于心为好，影山自然毫不犹豫地答应下来。山口带来的昨晚那场袭击的报告，正好可以作为设计参考。因为急着去见威廉，跑过走廊时，影山不留神踢到了及川门口的餐盘，将搁在托盘边缘的一满杯黑咖啡打翻了。深色的饮料不可避免地顺着门缝蔓延开，浸湿了好大一片地毯。影山慌忙捡起杯子，烦躁地意识到：等会儿及川发现门口多出一块污渍，肯定又免不了一通恼人的抱怨。

尽管百般不情愿，影山还是拍响了及川的房门。

“及川先生，不好意思，是我刚刚把咖啡打翻了。”他思索着该去找谁来帮忙——多半出于安全考虑，此刻偌大的别墅内部没有任何清洁员。房间内一片死寂，影山怀疑地放下手，没料到及川彻竟然会放弃这大好的捉弄自己的机会。

或许是还没起床。影山猜想，转身准备走，踏出一步却又直觉不对。他扔下箱子冲回及川的门前，边敲门边喊： “及川先生？及川先生，及川先生！”呼唤五六次都没有回音，影山试着转动把手，门锁着。他顾不上太多，后退到栏杆边缘，助跑几步，一脚便将紧闭的房门踹开。

“发生什么事了，影山先生？”书房中的艾米丽和威廉被影山弄出的响动吸引，双双跑到门口。影山站在小阳台上，正死盯着外墙上的消防管道，怒不可遏。

三个人站在卧室里面面相觑。事实已经足够明显，影山只是把它大声说了出来：“那个人逃走了。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
影山飞雄乘电梯上到十九层楼，独自按响了滨海公寓的门铃。

及川彻只让他等待了短短几秒。他还穿着昨天的睡衣，没打理的刘海如同卧室里缺水的盆栽般了无生气。影山本来积攒了满肚子的火，面对及川青黑的眼圈和惨白的脸色，却一时间半个字也吐不出来。

“及川先生开门前看监控了吗？”最后影山干巴巴地问，原本是严厉的怪罪，讲到最后却变得有些犹豫。及川好笑地让他进来，摇摇晃晃地爬上沙发，把膝盖塞到下巴底下。影山看到茶几上放着打开的威士忌瓶和一只玻璃杯，及川彻甚至还有闲心给自己加柠檬片和冰。

及川漫不经心地盯着电视屏幕，问他：“你是怎么找到我的？”

“警察和安保队都在附近，只要及川先生出门，立刻就会被发现。何况您还是开车出去的。”影山告诉他，“我和艾米丽小姐发现房间内没有人，才知道您早晨就出去了，因为大概有二十个人秘密随行，所以没有第一时间通知我们。”

听到这个数字，及川偏头冷冰冰地看了他一眼，伸手去够酒杯。被他那副事不关己的态度激怒，影山再开口的时候难免语气激烈：“及川先生，您这样偷跑出来真的很危险，至少也应该告诉艾米丽小姐——”

“我谁都没通知，你不是也站在这里了吗？”

“我更倾向于您不这么做。”

“我说，小飞雄你干嘛那么认真地干活啊？我的死活又跟你没关系。昨晚也是，为了保护我那么拼命，一不小心就会中弹死掉哦。”

影山平静地回答：“我穿了防弹衣。”

闻言，及川笑得躺倒在沙发上，宛若一只露出肚皮的猫咪。他喜怒无常的样子也像是猫，影山稍不留神就会被抓破手。难以捉摸的男人好看地一咧嘴，半是认真，半是戏弄地问他：“因为工作要求，就可以拼尽全力保护一个素未谋面的人吗？飞雄你是不是有点傻啊，万一我是十恶不赦的大坏蛋怎么办？万一我经营的公司靠贩卖人口挣钱呢？”

“那样的话我会亲自逮捕您。但现在您是收到死亡威胁后向警方求助的平民，我的首要目标是保护及川先生的安全，所以还请您不要再做出这种给人添麻烦的事情了。”

及川深深地望了他一会儿，将杯子里的酒一饮而尽，没有答话。影山于是在公寓里走动一番，他一面粗略地记住房屋布局，一面给艾米丽发讯息，告诉她及川彻毫发无损。这间滨海公寓也是及川财团的房产之一，及川打理的公司在附近，因此他加班晚了就会到此处过夜。周围高楼林立，从客厅的露台能把对面写字楼里的工作人员看得一清二楚，影山顿时觉得此地不宜久留，便回头催促及川彻随他回去。

“及——”

“好啦别啰嗦，跟个老头子似的，烦死人了。”及川劈头就是一句，把影山说得愣住。罢了，他不耐烦地跳下沙发，绕开影山径直朝前门走去。

直到站在电梯里，影山才注意到及川趿拉着一双室内穿的毛绒拖鞋，他不由地想到这样开车是很大的安全隐患。不过及川彻对自身安全似乎当真毫不在意，前一夜才死里逃生，今天就敢独自出门。或许这个人真的对自己的运气盲目自信到愚蠢的地步，又或许他压根儿就不想尽力活下去。影山飞雄猜不透及川彻的想法，只觉得和他交流很累：及川总像是话里有话，哪怕笑话人的时候也不例外。

及川让电梯里的侍者把他们送到地下二层的车库。他开走了一辆崭新的红色奔驰，看到影山高高扬起的眉毛，及川用力地翻了个白眼。“总没有警车显眼吧？上车。”

拉开副驾驶这侧的车门，影山撅了撅嘴，想想还是把“我来开”这句话给咽了回去。

说来惭愧，影山飞雄当了几年警察，糟糕透顶的方向感一点也没变好。因此，直到跟在后面的警员传来讯息提醒，他才发觉及川彻走的这条根本就不是回去的路。“及川先生，我们这是要去哪里？”驾驶座上的男人纹丝不动，反而加了一脚油门。影山扶住车门，提高了嗓门，“及川先生！”

“听不见听不见，我什么都没听见！”怪腔怪调地回了这么一句混账话，及川彻打转方向盘，把车开下了主干道。坡底是一大片仓库，紧邻着东京湾，眼看快要撞上栏杆，及川一个急刹车，好歹让奔驰停了下来。

影山本来就青了一块的手肘重重地磕向副仪表板，疼得他直吸气。伸手去解安全带，影山头也不抬就开口质问对方：“及川先生到底想怎样——”

及川彻的双臂压在方向盘上，脸趴在上头，一点儿声音也没有，只剩肩膀微微地起伏。影山望望他，又望望挡风玻璃外的景色。远处出入港口的船只徐徐往来，石台边的野草随风轻摇，一只麻雀落上车前盖又飞走，车内却只能听得机械低低的嗡鸣。影山对情绪不敏感，不明白这算是怎么回事，只知道及川专门冲下坡道停在这无人处，却又没有心思欣赏此地的风景。

他努力回想日向平常如何安慰办公室里情绪低落的同事。影山犹犹豫豫地举起手，光是想到要搭住及川彻的肩头，他立刻果断地把手放回自己的膝上。“那个，”影山无话可说，只好试探地再喊他：“及川先生？”

“小飞雄你刚刚说有多少人跟踪我们来着，二十个？他们这么一直躲躲藏藏，肯定很无聊吧……活该。”及川稍微抬头，眼睛从刘海下面出来，他斜了影山一眼。“飞雄喜欢动物吗？”

这个问题和他们之前的对话毫无关联。尽管如此，影山还是老实回答：“动物不喜欢我。”

“欸，真的吗？虽然很想说句没想到，但是一看你的脸就能明白为什么了。”及川从座椅上弹起来，扯掉安全带，蹦蹦跳跳地钻到外面，直奔后备箱。影山迟了两秒追过去，及川正从座椅下面往外抽一只塑料袋。

影山远远就看见袋子上印着可爱的白猫。“这难道是猫粮吗？”

“不然还能是什么，毒苹果？”及川反问，轻车熟路地往仓库厂房区走去。他迈了两步，察觉影山还在原地发呆，立刻不耐烦地皱起脸，“小飞雄不是我的随身护卫吗，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”

尽管四下无人，但遮蔽物太多，影山还是谨慎地把手搭上枪套。“这是去做什么？”

及川神秘兮兮地做了个怪相，把他领到7号库背面的空地。这里是堆放废物的位置，几条生锈的钢条巧妙地支出一块隐秘的空间，及川也不顾地上的泥灰，直接坐下，俯身轻轻地吹了两声口哨。

耐着性子等待了快半分钟，影山终于忍不住再次开口：“及川先生——”

“小飞雄你看！”及川打开纸袋，从里面抓出一把棕色的圆粒，突然，一团漆黑的影子从那个锈迹斑斑的洞口里钻出来，一下就窜到了及川的腿边。影山搭在枪上的手不由自主地移开了，他震惊地呆在原地，看着及川先是宠溺地轻抚黑猫的头顶，又像老朋友般跟它问好。一和猫咪说话，及川彻完全判若两人，这会儿他听上去温柔而真诚，倒像个好人了。黑猫的左前爪有点跛，及川握在手心里检查了一番，这期间，它就乖巧地从他手里吃猫粮，一点儿也不怕。

及川抬眼觑着他，嘴边的笑又像炫耀，又像同情。他蓦地张开手臂，仿佛一时间忘记了要切换回与人相处的模式，及川彻柔声招呼影山说：“飞雄，过来。”

影山在他旁边蹲下，心脏顶住肋骨，毫无由来地咚咚作响。黑猫已经从及川手里吃完了猫粮，此刻正不断用鼻子和额头去蹭他的指头，尾巴几次卷在他的手臂上。影山稍微一挪动，小家伙就吓得直往及川腿弯里躲，他挫败地欲走，及川却把猫粮袋子递到他跟前，故作轻浮地笑道，“喏，给你。第一次见，不带点礼物怎么会讨女孩子喜欢呢？”影山剜了他一眼，气势汹汹地抓了些猫粮。及川原本有一搭没一搭地抚摸着迟迟不肯探头的黑猫，放下袋子之后，两手都伸了过来，一只从下面托住影山的手背，另一只则把他紧绷绷蜷起的指头稍稍掰平。“像这样。”及川捏住他的手腕，往自己跟前拽，拉得影山一个不留神，直接跪倒在地。

黑猫抖抖耳朵，喉咙里发出不满的低吼。她嗅嗅食物的味道，过一会儿，终于还是不准备记仇，凑过来闻闻影山的手指，随后，矜持地从他手里舔了一口猫粮。

“这么高兴，看来小飞雄平常还真是没动物缘呢。”及川虽然没忘记笑话他，但还是好心地继续指导，“你可以摸摸她。不要太急，否则会被讨厌的……”

那之后他们并排坐着。及川把打开的猫粮袋子卷成一只大碗的模样，塞到钢筋下面，扭头对影山说：“回去了。”

仔细一想，这是及川彻头一次主动提出要回到那座宅院去。有了一次经验之后，刚才没说出口的话，影山再也憋不住了：“我来开车。”

“倒也不是不行。只是小飞雄，你不怎么认路吧？”

没想到对方已经发现，影山脸上发烧，只好嘴硬道：“有导航的话怎么也能找到。”

“好吧，给你。”及川扔给他车钥匙，“没办法，我来帮你看着点。”

时近晚上八点，影山飞雄坐在擦得锃亮的长餐桌前，津津有味地吃着一碗速食咖喱乌冬。一旁，及川彻把餐椅倒转过来，正趴在靠背上满脸嫌弃，用叉子戳着已经有点走样了的面条。影山看他半天一口没吃，光知道摆弄食物，忍不住责怪地觑了一眼。他们的临时厨师艾米丽忍俊不禁：“没办法，和美子阿姨放假了，我的料理水平不过如此。”

影山从材料中找出庭院的布局图纸，纸张刮擦桌面，发出令人不适的怪声，及川立刻堵住耳朵把椅子往旁边挪了两公分。影山撇撇嘴无视了他，继续询问艾米丽：“请问从前大概有多少人经常性进出呢？”

“除了刚才提到的厨师，还有保洁员和园丁各一名，日夜轮换的安保人员十二位，再算上管事和司机，一共十八人。不过目前出于安全考量，能够自由进出庭院的只有威廉，我和影山先生您。”

“目前和警方协同保护这座别墅的人，都是跟艾米丽小姐一同从美国来的吗？”

“是的，他们由董事长从自己的安保人员中挑选，信息在警局也都有备案，影山先生应该看过了。”

影山的确事先浏览过他们的档案，还让清水小姐检查过是否有作假的情况。每一个人都通过了审核，不大可能是事先被安插进来的眼线。

“明白了。还请您务必转达：警局会配送统一的通讯器，以后有及川先生的任何动态还请立即让我知道。”

威廉留下的草案上规划了新的监控摄像网，报警器和照明设备。在标注中，他提到狙击手是从隔壁别墅的游泳池跳水台上射击的。户主贺藤先生去欧洲访问妻女，别墅已经空了三月有余，恶人才有机可乘。因此，警方把左右的院落也加入了监控目标之中。影山放下图纸，他提议：“空着的房间能否暂时封锁起来呢？二楼的这些，还有一层左侧的活动室。报警器和监控还按威廉先生的设计安装，以防万一。客厅的落地窗虽说换成了防爆玻璃，不必要的时候，还是保持窗帘拉起比较好——”

“这里是民宅，不是监狱。”及川说，对影山的要求很是不满。

“——派对酒会之类的，最近也不能办。”影山还是把话说完了。

稍早些的时候，他在网上查了查及川的名字，哪怕是同其他跻身上流社交圈的有钱人相比，及川彻的花边报道也实在多得不可思议。影山还特意算了算，平均每两周及川就要在别墅里举办宴会，派对整晚至少有数十人进出，此时风险太高。他说罢，房间里没人接腔。影山如坠云里雾里，搞不懂在他强调了这一点之后，及川彻为何会脸色铁青地低下头去，而艾米丽沉默不语。他只好直接问：“及川先生觉得呢？”

“随你便吧。”及川唐突地站起来，根本不看影山，“我要去休息了。”

下午之后两人之间稍许缓和的气氛，就在刚刚不易察觉地崩塌了。及川彻反复无常的脾气惹得影山心烦意乱，他望着及川离去的身影，又想起及川握住黑猫前爪时担忧的侧脸：两者根本无法重合。

走到楼梯口，及川的手机响了。影山正和艾米丽最后确认明天的安排，他看到及川走回客厅，并告诉那头的人说，东西放在大门外，让穿制服的先生拿进来就好。

影山把手头的事情放下，问挂断电话的及川：“什么东西？”

“有我的包裹，”及川摆摆手示意他继续，“不关你的事。”

“最好还是交由警方先查验一下再打开。”影山说。

及川丢来的眼神就好像影山刚刚提出要抢走他脖子上的脑袋。他特意强调了最后两个词，重复道：“这是我的私人包裹。”

哪怕答不上来包裹里有可能是什么，及川彻仍然不肯让警卫擅自拆开他的快递。艾米丽反复劝说无果，求助地望向影山。影山也没辙，坐在椅子上正生气，看到手边没收起来的餐刀，忽然有了主意：“既然没有检测出爆炸物，那就让我来打开包裹，及川先生可以·站在旁边看着，这样总可以了吧？”

到这个份上，及川彻也不好再说什么。他回到影山旁边的位置坐下，总算是让了一步。没过多久，门铃响了，趁着艾米丽去拿快递，及川忽然望向影山的眼睛，意味深长地说：”你可真是我的英雄啊，小飞雄。”

”我只是想做好的自己的工作。“影山反驳道。

包裹四四方方，用红色的缎带裹着，倒像是一件精致的礼物。及川边看他划开胶带，边漫不经心地猜这会是哪个客户送来的——上头没有署名，也没有寄件人的地址。影山注意到胶带足足裹了有三层，把里头的盒子包得仿佛一只蝉蛹，手指头上粘了胶，痒痒的，他很不喜欢。

划开最后一层胶带纸，还没取下盖子，一股不详的铁锈味就已经在厨房弥漫开来。

“小心！” 艾米丽响亮地吸了口凉气 ，影山忙示意她后退。他伸手去拉一动不动站着的及川，同时低头打开胸前的通讯器，“这里是影山，编号KS1009。包裹有问题，请速来。”

及川彻同外界世界的联系，从闻到血的那刻起，就仿佛被完全切断了。他的脸颜色尽失，嘴唇颤抖着，呼吸也卡在喉咙里。尽管影山拽住他的右臂大声阻止，及川还是不管不顾地赖在桌前，挣扎之间，左手猛地一挥，最终把盒子掀到了地上。盖子飞出去半米远，在瓷砖上蹭出一道触目惊心的血痕。

艾米丽尖叫起来。

从包裹里无力地滚出来，躺在血泊之中的，正是下午他们喂过的那只黑猫。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
男人颤抖的身体如同在狂风中折断的青藤，猛然朝前弯曲。及川彻捂住嘴，跌跌撞撞地冲向洗碗池，影山不知道自己是什么时候放开他的。

只剩影山仍目不斜视地打量黑猫的尸体。过不了多久，她就会成为冰冷的证物，被仔细地采集和分析，但此时影山还记得猫舌头舔过他掌心的奇妙触感，耳边也还有她懒洋洋地拱起脊背时发出的喉音。自胸腔深处，一阵强烈而又私人的痛苦抑制不住地向外涌出，对影山飞雄而言，这样的感觉在办案途中还是头一次。

厨房里哗哗水流都压不住的干呕声停下了，但是及川没有回来。纷乱急促的脚步声在门口止住，影山看一眼失语的艾米丽，随后又瞥向及川佝偻着的后背。“麻烦您给他们开门，”他最终下定决心，“我去看看及川先生。”

及川听到他靠近，低垂的头缓缓抬了起来，不过没有转身。影山垂眼望去，果然在他的拖鞋和居家服裤腿上看到了斑斑点点刚溅上的血迹。“对不起，这件事情是我的失职。”影山小声承认，心里很是懊恼。他下午应该一找到及川彻就立即返回别墅，而不是在明知危险的情况下由着对方乱跑——他们俩的行动轨迹显然不仅仅被随行的护卫掌握，也如数落在了北川组眼里。寄来的黑猫尸体不光是警告，更是讥讽。传达出的讯息很明白：安保形同虚设，阻止不了谋杀。

猫的惨死令及川大受打击，身为贴身警护，影山固然心怀愧疚，更多的还是后怕。他真心实意地说：“及川先生没有受伤真是万幸。”

“说错了，我看是天大的不幸。”水流的声音戛然而止。及川紧握着水龙头，直起身体侧头看向影山，带着像是画上去一样的微笑。他定神看着影山错愕的表情，危险地眯起眼睛，“小飞雄这么说，就好像明知道有可能发生这种事呢。现在该不会偷偷觉得是及川先生我自作自受吧？不过也对，北川组不是很厉害的黑帮吗？被他们盯上，再继续躲下去也只会连累无辜，倒不如你早点走人，去做点更有意义的事。”

“别开玩笑了！”及川彻不合时宜的玩笑语气在他脑中催生出某种奇异的、难以描述的情绪，影山一时分辨不出，只知道自己气得上下牙直打架，手里心冒出的汗都是冷的。他跨步上前抓住及川的手肘，逼他正对着自己的脸，激动地说：“我绝对不会让及川先生出事的！”

说完之后，影山才意识到他们离得有多近，近到他能看清及川紧抿的嘴唇上细小的绒毛。那双浅褐色的眼睛牢牢地锁在他脸上，里面溶解了情绪的风暴，教人看不明白。影山被他盯得惶恐起来，自觉方才失礼，马上松开手，直后退到腰部撞上酒柜。及川似乎打算说些什么，好在这时有人叫他：“影山探员，麻烦您到这边来一下。”

影山连忙离开了厨房，一次也不敢回头。

猫是被用一种罕见的残酷方式杀死的：盒子底部留有两支使用过的一次性针管，凶手似乎是先给猫注射了大量止痛剂，再用三根钓鱼线把它勒死，最后才开膛破肚，取出心脏。根据尸体的僵硬程度判断，猫在包裹被送到门口的时候刚死不久，送包裹的快递员不见了踪影，接收快递的警员只记得他是一名结实的年轻男子，身高大约在一米七五到一米八之间，因为男子带着摩托头盔和护目镜，所以没能看清面部特征。盒子里面处理得很干净，而包裹外部只找到了艾米丽，影山和及川三人的指纹。猫的尸体被送去尸检，一时半会儿还无法知道凶手的DNA是否有残留。

“寄出的信件很难追查，亲自送来动物的尸体就不一样了，更何况还将作案工具一并附上。敢这么做，犯人必定十分自信不会被捉住。”缘下分析道。

菅原左手握住右手的拳头，重重地叹了口气。“虽然北川组一向行事张扬，我还是没想到他们会多此一举……或许多少也有点着急吧，最早的那封威胁信上说不会让及川彻活过二十七岁，现在已经五月了。”

“是故意想给我们一个下马威吧。毕竟如果不是影山在，他们昨天就得手了。”

大地的话音落下，所有人不约而同地扭头看向打从进门起就一直沉默不语的影山。封锁现场之后，艾米丽和及川同影山一起被带回警署，现在正在几位警员的看护下休息，只等明日客厅清理干净之后，便让他们返回。影山把下嘴唇咬得失去知觉，反复地掂量着来时的路上忽然冒出的疑问，菅原看他神色有异，于是会意地拍拍缘下：“走吧，我们去山口那边看看。”

两人刚走，大地就问他：“影山，有什么问题吗？”

“泽村前辈，既然我们事先知道是北川组要下杀手，为什么不从一开始就把及川先生送到安全的地方，严加保护呢？这样一来，无论如何也比在别墅里安全吧。”

大地闭上眼睛，神色无奈地摇摇头。“最初我就和警长这样提议了，但委托人，也就是在海外的及川先生，坚决不同意。及川彻是东京分公司的CEO，之后甚至还会有不得不出席的会议和晚宴，及川老先生不希望自己的儿子因为几纸威胁而闭门不出数月。何况我们只是‘怀疑’此事是北川组所为，既无法在短期之内确认寄信者身份，也无法保证能够解除危险。”

影山难以置信地站了起来：“这算什么理由？”

“还有一点，”大地朝影山身后的门望去。他确认房门紧闭，便面色严峻地起身，绕过桌子走到影山跟前。“其实就算今晚没有出事，我也打算叫你回来一趟。多年来警方一直怀疑，及川财团就是白鸟帮背后的资金来源，然而，就在大约二十年前，及川老先生的妻子在郊区的一所度假村里被谋杀。警方认定是白鸟帮的成员所为，他本人的嫌疑也在查过财报之后被洗脱了。度假村早已废弃，那块地后来被及川财团买下，你去过的，正是青叶城西俱乐部的现址。警长当年参与了这个旧案，我看过卷宗，的确还存在许多疑点，虽然及川老先生早已去了海外，但是青城帮一直在东京有活动，上面希望你能在保证及川彻的生命安全的同时……仔细留意他的举动，如果有什么可疑之处，务必向我汇报。”

从大地的办公室出去，公共办公区域的灯亮着，艾米丽在咖啡角和三个刚入职不久的年轻警员有说有笑，手里端着的纸杯危险地上下晃动。影山想到大地嘱咐他说：要戒备“对方的人”，无论是暗处的安保队，还是明处的这位女士。迟疑之间，艾米丽也看到了他，影山并不习惯掩饰自己，与她猛一对视，烦乱的心绪完全浮在面上。好在艾米丽彻底误会缘由，以为他发现了什么骇人的线索。见影山摇头，她愣住片刻，之后了然地微笑起来，往走廊一指。

“佐佐木探员不知从哪里找来了折叠床，好心借给了我们，彻先生现下正在审讯室里休息。”

脱身的机会放在眼前，影山赶忙紧紧抓住，然而实际上，他并没有想好要如何面对及川。此次的隐藏任务是保密的，如此一来，影山不仅要忍受及川彻飘忽不定的脾性，还不得不时刻把及川彻视为潜在的罪犯，加以看管；与此同时，在北川组如此虎视眈眈的情况下，影山还得凭借一己之力，保障他的生命安全。

影山飞雄自然是从不畏难的，往往任务愈是高压，他本人愈是冷静。可想到及川彻却觉得不是滋味，连影山自己都不很明白背后的原因。

沉思间影山走到审讯室的玻璃窗前。四下相当安静，从办公室方向传来的人声经过走廊，已经变作难以辨认的嗡响。他情不自禁地站住脚，朝室内看了一眼：原本是为彻夜不归的警员准备的折叠床，四角撑开摆放在审讯桌前，及川鞋也不脱地躺在上头。及川比影山还高出一点，折叠床对他来说自然太短，他却像只猫似的蜷起身体，只占据了三分之二的床。沾上血的居家服在出门前换成了宽松的白色运动服套装，前襟因为这个不舒适的姿势而皱成一团。影山的视线慢慢滑向及川的脸，在睡梦中他没有表情，只是显得很疲惫。

关联着及川彻的种种线索，被影山统一存放，此刻像是哪里打了一个结，无论他怎么捋，都还是觉得胸口不顺畅。

“影山？”身后传来菅原的声音。

影山故作镇定地扯了扯衣服下摆，回头和银发男子打招呼。菅原孝支是大地的副手，对派给影山的双重任务，他是知情的。菅原也被署里戏称为负责指导新人的“教练员”，他一眼看出影山正为某事烦心，走到审讯窗前，菅原恍然大悟：“影山你肯定很困扰吧？同样的工作，如果是指派月岛去的话，可能会相对容易许多。”

影山不服气地说：“月岛那家伙，可能第一天就骨折进医院了。”

“太好了，你能这么说，看来没什么大问题。”菅原大笑，接着高高扬起手臂，猛劲在影山的背上拍了一巴掌。“随心去做就好。影山的话，在专业问题上脑袋非常聪明，大家都很放心。”

影山郑重地点点头，有些脸红。

“你之前负责的案子有新进展，日向觉得至少该让你旁听一次下个周五的小组会议，如果时间有变，我会再联系你。因为贩毒案和及川的委托多少相关，大地希望能够以此作为突破口，顺藤摸瓜，抓住北川组的尾巴，如此一来你也就能早日回归了。”

“了解！我也会全力以赴的。”

“关于这个，”菅原叫住他，“我听说了这两日发生的事情。虽然由我来说可能是多余了，但是影山，还请一定要记住……你自己的生命也是同等重要的。”

这一晚影山彻夜未眠。早晨八点，威廉终于打来电话告知他们可以返回了，艾米丽去审讯室叫醒及川，影山在门口听到他用沙哑的声音抱怨肩膀痛。两人走出房间，踏着矮跟皮靴的艾米丽西装上没有一丝褶皱，尽管昨晚也未曾合眼，却仍旧光彩照人，衬得一旁的及川彻更加憔悴。

及川看到他，没睡醒的眼睛立即瞪得溜圆：“小飞雄脸色好可怕，难不成是被鬼附体了？”

“及川先生可没资格说别人。”他小声回敬道，眼皮累得直打架，脑袋却还很清醒。

“我听到了哦！”及川对着他的耳朵大喊，震得影山缩起肩膀。昨晚还像影子一样黏在及川彻身上的忧郁，此刻似乎完全消散，根本看不出猫的死对他有任何影响。及川回头，看到影山走在他后面，故作惊讶地挑眉，“什么啊，你还打算跟着我吗？”

明明昨晚才表达过自己的决意，隔日及川却还是这种态度，影山对他气愤起来。

“我是及川先生的随行警护。”他把“随行”二字咬得很紧。

“事先说好，如果你死了，我可不负责。”

“我不会死的。” 影山回答，“及川先生请想着怎么保护自己就行。”

及川沉默起来。过了好一会儿，他忽然伸出手，不由分说地捏住了影山向后躲闪的脸颊。他掐得很用力，之后的数分钟，影山仿佛都还能感觉到及川手指的温度。“那不是飞雄的工作吗？”他微微笑起来，“要好好地保护我哦。”

正如影山所要求的那样，威廉给别墅里闲置的房间统统上了锁。窗户用铁网封住，金属丝上连接了报警器，一旦被剪断，全楼都会拉响警报。房门也都从外侧统一上了锁，钥匙交由影山保管，备用的钥匙，一份留在警局备案，一份交由室外安保保管。及川对此很不满，嚷嚷着也要得到一把钥匙，被影山严词拒绝。

“有需要的话，喊我来开门就可以。”

“说得轻巧，我和你又不是二十四小时都绑在一起！”及川说罢，看到威廉和艾米丽交换了一个眼神。他怀疑地问：“怎么回事？”

“影山先生原本提出要将您转移到警方提供的庇护点，由于情况特殊无法实行，所以选择了折中的方案。从今天开始，影山先生会搬入主卧——”

“开什么玩笑！我不同意。没门儿，想都别想！”及川手里的瓷杯落回茶碟上。他一副遭到背叛的样子，对威廉和艾米丽怒目而视，随后转向影山，神情颇为厌恶，“我才不要跟小飞雄同居。”

影山早料到他会反对，冷静地回答：“只到七月二十号。”

“那也有两个月！”

“五十四天。”影山纠正道。

“好，很好，好极了。”及川不怒反笑，他起身对艾米丽说， “你告诉老头子，欢迎他本人亲自回来监视我。”

主卧空间宽敞，威廉只是把衣柜从靠门的一侧移到了对面的墙角，其余家具的位置一概维持原样。房门到床之间空出的位置，被巧妙地安放了矮柜，茶桌和一张单人床垫，桌面上摆有台灯，影山俯身拧亮了，是冷调的白光。一面两米高三米长的红木屏风顶墙摆放，隔开了及川与影山的床，上头绘的是日式山水画，与房内原本的装修格格不入。上次做安全检查的时候，及川彻的私人物品中并没有什么引人注目的东西，影山想起自己没有细察抽屉中的文件，但浴室里水声已经停了，此时去翻看不是明智之举，于是他暂时在床垫尾端靠墙坐下。

及川从浴室里钻出来，他赤脚踩在地毯上，径直走到影山跟前，一屁股坐在威廉为他准备的临时床铺上。才无视了影山小半天，这会儿他倒是跟没事人一样主动开口：“这是老头子自己画的。”

影山顺着及川的手指望去，屏风右下角果然盖有印章。

“之前摆在客厅里，我看到就恶心，所以老早就扔进仓库了，亏他们能找出来。早知道当时烧掉算了。”

“及川先生为什么一直说艾米丽小姐是被派来监视你的？” 

影山低头盯着自己的脚趾，紧张地直咽口水。在及川听来，这或许只是个无礼的问题，影山却考虑了很久，意在试探及川到底为何跟父亲不和。万一如及川所说，他是个十恶不赦的罪犯，暗地里参与了无数肮脏交易……

“小飞雄为什么操心这种闲事？”

及川饶有兴致地等他回答，听上去不似有被冒犯到，倒像是真的好奇。影山心虚地瞥他一眼，却看见水珠顺着及川没擦干的头发往下滴，在他脖子上留了涔涔几道水痕。影山在脑海中酝酿着的借口瞬间溜走，他张开嘴，声音有些奇怪，仿佛喉咙里梗着东西。“对不起，我失礼了。”

“你一直都很无礼。”及川用力一合掌，像是发现了什么有趣的乐事似的。趁影山不注意，及川忽然用力晃动脑袋，甩了他一脸水。影山气急败坏地护住脸，看他吃瘪的模样，及川笑得眼睛几乎消失在刘海后面，身体向后仰倒再前倾。他熟练地站起身，顺便还用掌根揉了揉影山的头发。“休息吧，飞雄，我可不想要一个打瞌睡的保镖。”他面无表情地望进影山眼里，“别忘了你答应我的事。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
周四早晨影山被起床的动静惊醒。他不习惯和人同住，睁眼之后的几分钟内一直神经紧张。影山查看时间，惊讶地发现此刻刚刚差五分钟六点半——没有想到及川是早起的那类人。昨天傍晚影山陪同威廉请来改造照明设施的两位工人，在庭院里确认好地点，约定今天上午着手安装花园灯；艾米丽午饭后就出去了，一直没有回来。因此，当影山回到客卧洗漱完毕，走进厨房发现及川正对着塞得满满当当的冰箱沉思的时候，他感到十分意外。

“艾米丽小姐什么时候来过了吗？”

“不清楚，她总是神出鬼没的。”及川合上冰箱门，一手拎着吐司袋子，一手拿着六只装的鸡蛋盒。他把吐司扔到影山怀里，转头走到炉灶边，一看他拎起锅的姿势，影山就产生了不详的预感。

他犹豫地问：“及川先生会做饭？”

“煎蛋而已，根本算不上是做饭。”及川扔下锅，用不很熟练的手法戳亮了电磁炉。

话是这么说，数分钟之后，两人对着锅中一团焦黑的内容物，还是不约而同地失去了语言能力。将锅扔进水池，及川假装无事发生，从橱柜里又找出一只一模一样的，递到影山面前。看到影山警觉的样子，他嘲笑道：“怎么，难道小飞雄连鸡蛋都不会煎吗？”

“我——及川先生自己刚才明明也失败了。”影山夺过平底锅，小心翼翼地搁在灶上。平常早餐影山都是在便利店买包子解决，从上学起就是如此，进厨房还是头一回。如果不是及川彻抱着胳膊在一旁等着看他出丑，影山也不会硬着头皮抓起盒子里的蛋。至少他记得妈妈是这样打蛋的，在锅的边缘轻轻地磕一下……

艾米丽再回来时，看到的就是这么一副景象：及川彻和影山飞雄一左一右占据长餐桌的两端，面前的盘子里各堆着三片白吐司。影山的面前摆了一瓶草莓酱，而及川正用勺子直接挖纽特拉吃。难闻的糊味占领了客厅的各个角落，厨房的垃圾桶里躺着6只无辜的鸡蛋。她把鬓边细软的金发拢到耳后，无可奈何地走到水池边，伸头看了一眼。“早上好，先生们。为什么不做煮蛋呢？”

“因为小飞雄实在是太笨了。”

“彻先生，”艾米丽替影山开口，公平地提醒他说，“我可看到了两个锅。”

及川立即把长柄勺塞进嘴里假装专心进食，艾米丽也只好无可奈何地冲影山抱歉一笑。随后，她拿起沙发上的公文包搁到及川面前，后者马上推开盘子，迫不及待地从里面取出一只文件夹。影山的注意力立刻集中在那个棕色的纸壳上。及川低头翻弄内页，忽然开腔：“你实在想看的话就过来，不过就凭区区小飞雄，肯定也看不懂。”

被这样当场捉住，不去反而显得很可疑。影山把最后半片吐司对折，整个塞进嘴里，一面咀嚼一面绕过长桌站到及川背后，阅读他手里的文件。上面尽是些图表、折线趋势和长得令人眼晕的数字，及川似乎尤其喜欢看他傻眼，得意地翻到下一页，高高举起文件夹，直伸到影山鼻子底下，拖长声音问：“小飞雄觉得好看不好看？”

影山不声不响地把文件夹按了下去。

“这是彻先生前几天落下的工作。因为下周一要开会，实在是不能再拖延了，所以才拜托我从公司取来。渡边先生十点钟左右才到，影山先生可以先试一试为您准备的正装，如果不合身，还来得及送去修改——”

“请等一下，”影山终于耐不住叫停了，“下周一？”

及川用一张打印的日程表拍了拍他。“不必要的行程已经都取消了，但周一在公司有个重要的会议，我无论如何也得露脸。还有晚上的慈善晚宴，至少也得被拍到入场，小飞雄你到时候就作为我的下属一起去。”

“一起去。”影山机械地重复道。听及川叙述完之后，他的大脑短时间内难以处理这些新信息。

从文件夹侧边抽出圆珠笔，及川在纸上划去两行字，用理所当然的语气反问：“不然呢？如果我没记错的话，在外面的时候，飞雄一刻也不能离开我身边。”

如果说及川彻本人与八卦小报所描画的那个纵情声色的傲慢富家子弟有任何相似之处，那也只是在影山飞雄与他初识二十四个小时里，才有直白的体现。据影山观察，及川虽然性情古怪，行事骄纵任性，且总以捉弄人为乐，这几日却再没有把烟酒摆上桌，那些充满暗示性的越界玩笑也随之停了下来。多数时候他把自己关在房间里，影山每回敲门进去，及川总是伏在案前工作：他不知从书房哪个角落里找出一副文质彬彬的粗框眼镜，从早到晚架在鼻梁上，完全不衬精于算计的商人面孔。光从外表上看，及川彻倒是更像电视学者或者演员一类的人，总而言之就是活在镜头下的生物，时刻都有可能换上另一副面孔。

之所以这么想，都怪及川总是在一些奇怪的时刻出现情绪波动，往往因为影山稀松平常的几句工作陈述，他就能立刻翻脸，独自生很久的气；有时又因为影山平常的话语，突然心情大好。白天影山尽量躲着他，免得影响自己的工作效率：和渡边一起完成照明设备升级后，影山又向他学习了存放在仓库里的小型发电机的使用方法。周五上午威廉又来过一次，他们依次测试了每个房间里的消防警报和灭火装置，于是整个下午加傍晚，影山都在试图弄干地板上的水。到了夜里，情况就反转过来，及川恨不得能在床上钻个洞住在里面，哪怕影山只是从他面前走过，去卫生间洗手，及川都要把郑重其事地把椅子转过去，用后背对着他。影山尚未完全掌握不为此困扰的技巧。

不仅是对及川本人，庭院中的一切，影山都更专注地进行了“观察”：安保队的轮岗表、及川彻的日程和威廉的工作，无一不是经手艾米丽，才付诸行动的。在过去的三天里，他至少注意到了两回她独自走进书房。艾米丽离开之后，影山进去假意复查电器运转，发现电脑的主机是热的。他暗暗记下这件事，并没有跟任何人提起。

周一上午，艾米丽准时来通知他们俩出发。影山还在跟领带做最后的斗争，及川则悠然自得地倚在门边看戏。他自己系的是绀色领结，与身上做工考究的浅色西装相得益彰，为了晚些时候的宴会，头发做了造型，柔软的视觉效果不复存在。及川彻游刃有余地适应了这副考究的装扮，而另一边，影山终于把领带塞进外套里，他只在婚礼，毕业仪式和葬礼上穿过正装，自然也不像身上这套那样合身得令人不自在。从穿衣镜里影山看见及川朝他走过来，露出不甚满意的表情。

“我系得不对吗？”影山问。

“只是有点丑而已，这样挺好，正好做及川先生的衬托。”及川边说边拉开衣柜中间的窄屉，从里面拾出一枚枝桠造型的青色宝石胸针。他伸手在影山胸前比划半天，最后满意地低哼一声，动作轻缓地拉住影山的翻领，不由分说替他别上。“飞雄，别动。”

等候多时的艾米丽早早替他们拉开了车门。她的视线微妙地在影山胸口的装饰物前卡顿，连及川也注意到了。他看似无意地插到影山和艾米丽中间，催促影山赶快上车。路上影山边看今晚宴会场地的安全出口分布图，边飞快地吃掉了两只饭团，偶尔感觉耳旁传来针刺般的视线，影山转头去寻，却只看到及川咬着牛奶盒子上的吸管在打超级马里奥。

影山想起大地让他多留意及川彻的日常行为有无可疑之处。目前疑点没找到多少，不可思议之处倒是源源不绝。

更加不可思议的是走进会议室之后，及川彻身上瞬间发生的转变。影山和一个看起来没睡醒的黑发记录员一并坐在床边的长沙发上，从他的角度，正好能把及川的一举一动尽收眼底。参与会议的十四人年龄多在三十至五十岁之间，发言的共有五人，影山膝上搁着与会人员的信息，然而他却不由自主地分神去打量及川——平常吵吵闹闹的那个人，面带微笑地在皮椅中坐着，下巴搁在交叉的十指上，沉默寡言，哪怕自由讨论时间也只低头在手边的纸上写几个字。会议进行到尾声，影山听到及川清清嗓子，会议室顷刻之间安静下来。

影山虽然听不懂他们在谈论的具体内容，但大概明白及川正告诉其中的四位：他们的提案遭到了否决。及川彻从头至尾语气平和，不曾言辞激烈地提出反对，但讲到最后却一击致命，让先前的发言人无话可说。他简明扼要地点出最后选定的方案是目前的最优选，讲到这里，及川敛起眼睛，极其缓慢地沿着会议桌扫视了一圈，中途他的目光意味深长地落在影山身上，影山不由自主地捏皱了手里的纸。这一瞥无疑是自傲的炫耀： 无论影山对他的印象如何，都不得不承认，这个人相当优秀。哪怕现在及川换上了笑脸去恭喜提案通过的高山，用轻松的话松弛房间里的气氛，影山还是看得出及川彻是这间屋子里绝对的“支配者”。及川彻必然知道影山飞雄正心无旁骛地注视着他，不仅知道，还十分享受其中。

一散会，及川立即占据了他旁边的空座位。“小飞雄觉得如何，有没有被及川先生我举世无双的人格魅力震慑住？”

“我不知道那是什么意思。”影山冷淡地把抚平的纸塞回文件袋里。

“啧，真没劲。”他如魔术师一般凭空摸出两颗薄荷硬糖，“难得我还准备了答对的奖赏。”

影山怀疑地打量他手里的食物，看到及川拆开包装，连忙要问这是哪里来的。刚一张口，嘴里却被塞进了晶莹的糖球。

“唔——”

“安全问题，我知道我知道，既然如此小飞雄你就替我试试毒吧。”及川信口胡说，讲完立刻剥出另一颗糖吃掉，他舔过的那根手指几秒钟之间还擦过影山的下唇。影山又气恼又尴尬，脸都憋成了紫色，及川还故意问他，“怎么，不好吃吗？”

影山把糖推到牙齿之间，恨恨地嚼碎了。

所谓的慈善晚宴，是在铃木先生的私家庄园举行的餐宴和舞会。艾米丽事先打点过，让他们的车从南侧的小门入园，无需走人员众多的正大门。晚餐在前院举行，铃木先生喜欢园艺，为此次聚会还特意把前院的盆景统统移至后院，影山一踏上修剪整齐的草坪，就发现碎石也已经被统一清理干净，必要时候哪怕跑动也不易绊倒。及川被安排在靠近游泳池的那桌，距离安全出口最近，又在两盏照明灯的交界处，视线上佳。铃木先生的别墅安保队伍优秀非常，即便如此，有先前的经历，影山免不了担忧遭到伏击。他紧跟在及川的身后，像同身处暗处的偷猎者作对的豹子一样惴惴不安。

及川倒是想得很开：“他们不会在这里下手的。像铃木先生这样的人，如果在他的院子里出了命案，哪怕凶手是绝地武士也会被找出来杀掉。”

以防万一，影山再次提醒他：“及川先生还请千万不要离开我的视线。”

邻桌有位松川一静先生，影山立马认出这就是那日在俱乐部里被及川泼了酒的人。影山心里一惊，刚要静悄悄地走过去，不料及川抓住松川的椅背，极为欢快地晃了晃胳膊：“这不是阿松嘛！”

“及川，晚上好。”松川不客气地把他的指头从椅子上掰开，就着这个姿势同及川握了握手。几日前在俱乐部的事件仿佛没发生过，两个人相视一笑，及川便继续朝前走去。眼前的场景荒诞极了，要不是松川看到他时眼神微变，明显认出了他，影山恐怕要怀疑自己记错人。

“毕竟彼此还有利用价值，光是这一点，就足够让任何友谊维系下去了。”及川凑在他耳边直白地解释，随后转头和桌上其他的宾客寒暄起来。临时抛弃准备好的说辞，及川介绍影山是自己“老家那边的朋友”，哪怕被问到预先没有设置的细节，他也信手拈来，对答如流。

“请问影山先生从事什么工作？”左手边的红衣女士问，影山正语塞，及川忽然从后面搭住了他的肩膀。

“飞雄是运动员。”及川面不改色地扯谎。

“原来如此！我年轻时候打棒球来着，想当年……”对面的男子也加入谈话。

“跑、跑步。”被问起具体是什么运动项目，影山随便说了一项最不容易穿帮的。他想不惹人注意地把及川的胳膊抖掉，未果。

“哎，那你们是怎么认识的？能让及川放弃和桑原家的小姐一起出席舞会，不用说，肯定是关系很密切的朋友吧。”

“飞雄是我中学时候同校的后辈，这周正好来家里做客。”及川放开他，貌似漫不经心地转过身去，目不转睛地逼视提问者，直到对方头顶冒汗，为了缓和气氛，不得已地端起餐前酒一饮而尽。

那之后没有人再敢多注意他，影山于是顺理成章地在席上保持沉默，他随时留意着周围来往的人：送餐的服务生，两次到场边调试音乐设备的员工，邻桌发型像花椰菜的男子过来闲聊了几分钟。途中时不时有闪光灯亮起，影山捕捉到附近三位摄影师的位置，和脑袋里记住的策划图一比对，发现没有差错，这才放心。因为神经过于紧绷，影山甚至没注意自己在往嘴里塞些什么，直到及川放下甜品勺，问他对今晚的食物作何感想，影山才发觉没有一道菜品在他脑海里留下印象。

“到时候小飞雄的魔鬼表情上了报纸，我一定剪下来收藏。”又是两下闪光灯。及川把餐巾取下，随意地扔进盘子里，在桌子底下拍了拍影山的膝盖。“走吧，进房间里去，一会儿可能会下雨。”

影山跟上他，不解地压低嗓音：“不是说被拍到出席就可以了吗？现在应该可以回去了吧。”

“还有一件小事没做，”及川淡淡地答，“别担心，我们一会儿就走。”

别墅一楼的大厅改作舞池，此刻已经聚集了不少成对的男女。屋内的灯光调得像是夏日傍晚，只有现场乐队所在的小舞台周围开着蓝色射灯。影山握紧了手提包的提手，包里放着他的配枪和通讯器，此刻多少能带来安定感。及川在舞池边缘站定，头顶倾泻而下的橙色柔光把他虹膜的颜色染得很暗，他拉住影山说：“小飞雄，去给我拿一杯马蒂尼过来。”

影山不悦地望了一眼十米之外的吧台。“您得和我一起去。”

“我就在这里等你，快点啦。”及川轻推他一把，不耐烦地催促道。他再三保证喝完这杯酒就回去。吧台边还没什么人，及川现在所站的位置是室外狙击死角，影山犹豫半晌最终屈服了，他途中回头确认及川没有趁乱逃走，后者故意笑眯眯地冲他挥手，惹得影山表情肌直抽搐。

他压着心里的火礼貌地对酒保报上及川要的饮料，再一回头，舞池边已经没了及川彻的身影。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
与及川彻的第一次落跑相比，这回影山飞雄的怒气更甚，因为这个人几分钟前还信誓旦旦地向他保证：一会儿就回去。影山几步赶往及川消失之处，对再次被对方玩弄于股掌之间的自己感到很是懊恼。及川提到有件“小事”待做，短短数秒内，影山考虑到的无外乎两种情况：及川完全不把他的嘱咐放在心上，仿佛故意要给可能在场的北川组成员提供可乘之机；亦或及川有意要摆脱影山，是有什么见不得光的交易要做。

无论哪种情况，在他看来同样糟糕。于舞池之中搜寻一番，影山并无发现，无奈之下只好问坐在池边饮酒的客人：有没有看见及川彻。

“及川啊，哎呀，那还能在什么地方！”

被问到的男子和邻座的女人一通挤眉弄眼，只有影山不明所以。一楼的圆形大厅沿着中线分割成了酒座与舞池，正对大门的是通往二层的石砌楼梯。男人反手用拇指点了点那边，影山点头道谢，立即往楼梯口走去。忽然之间，他瞧见一位中年男子躲在舞池边的雕花柱子后面，正鬼鬼祟祟地摆弄着什么东西，恰好瞄准楼梯后面的空间。

影山的心脏咕隆一声掉进胃里，他狂奔起来，几秒钟就到达了那位可疑人士身边，只差一个擒拿动作就能把他制伏。然而，就在此时，那位男子站直身体调整姿势，这下影山看清了：男子手里拿着的是一架长焦相机，而被拍摄的目标正是几分钟前“无故失踪”的及川彻——他正坐在楼梯后面靠窗的软椅上，腿上坐着一位美艳动人的年轻女子，双手亲昵地环着及川的肩膀。

“哦。”影山恍然大悟。一声细软的咕哝自作主张地从他喉咙里溜了出来，躲在柱子后面的狗仔被吓得半死，骂上两句就赶忙跑开，留下影山独自站在那儿，像一尊摆错地方的雕像。

被撞破的并非什么涉案证据——及川揽过黑发女子的腰，三言两语逗得她掩面大笑，她的手从及川的肩头游向颈后，眼看就要俯身索吻。及川偏偏在这时候发现了影山，他眼里虚假的浓情蜜意瞬间凝滞，将膝上的女郎推开，理好弄乱了的领口，又不知从哪个口袋里摸出一颗薄荷糖。

他把糖塞到不知所措的女子手中。“桑原小姐，真是抱歉，今晚我有事必须提前走，这个是赔礼。”

楼梯平台上的老式座钟发出干涩的敲击声，响了整整九下，敲到最后一声时，影山刚好挤出拥挤的人群，迈过裹着红色绒毯的门槛。及川回绝了递伞的侍者，毫不犹豫地踏入雨中，前院已经完全空了，只剩几位清洁员，套着雨衣在收拾满院残骸。及川走的是来时的偏门，因为位于南侧，比正门稍远一些。他们抵达停车区，影山的衣服已经完全湿透，令人不适地紧裹住身体。

先前艾米丽把车泊在门口，之后大概是同其他的车辆一起移去了停车场。影山正打算叫她过来，及川却喊住他。

“你怎么不讲话？我还以为小飞雄肯定要说教好长时间呢。”

雨愈下愈猛，所有的声响都不可避免地沾染上潮湿的气味。影山用力把落到眼睛里的雨水挤出去，半天才答：“……如果是这种‘小事’，及川先生不该瞒我。”

“事先告诉你，好让小飞雄全程欣赏吗？”及川冷笑。雨水把他精心打理发型抚平，他浑身的棱角却都锋利起来。

影山的脸也因为这无端的侮辱而冷了下来。“我对及川先生做的事情，根本一点兴趣都没有。这一切都是为了保障您的安全，之前也说过了吧！招呼也不打就跑掉，相当令人困扰。”

“只是这样而已吗？所以你的眼睛时刻像橡皮糖似的粘着我，仅仅因为担心我的脑袋下一秒就会爆炸，并没有别的意思咯。”有那么一瞬间，影山的呼吸在喉咙里卡住，恐怕及川彻已经察觉了他的另一项任务。但面前男人犀利的视线并未保持下去，及川低下头一把将领结扯去，双肩泄气地垂了下去。“还真敢说，臭小鬼……也不知道到底是谁比较困扰。”

影山没听懂他说什么，但也没打算问。

联络完艾米丽，两人站在雨里等她把车开过来。

“你前面那个家伙，刚才有拍照片吗？”

“看样子是的。”影山如实回答。

及川看不出情绪地点点头。回去的路上，他再没和影山说过一句话。

站在淋浴喷头下，影山思索着菅原跟他提过的组会。按说就是这周五，那天及川的行程是空的，只要他能保证不离开房间，影山出去几个小时应该无妨。有了两次教训，影山飞雄对从这个人嘴里吐出的承诺再没丝毫信任，于是想到要拜托那天当值的警员，千万看住所有的出口。

在浴室里不小心呆得太久，影山觉得有点闷，便在客卧的床上坐了一会儿。不熟悉的光滑布料摩擦着他的皮肤，这也是艾米丽为他准备的：稍微翻个身，肩膀处的布料就好像要撕破似的，影山不知道原来有人喜欢穿这种脆弱的衣服睡觉。

关于及川彻，他无法理解的地方实在太多了。

影山走出房间，停在主卧门口，本打算直接敲门进去，却听见书房里传来隐约的人声。这么晚了，艾米丽还在用日语打电话。影山立即警觉起来，他屏住呼吸，仔细地分辨她的话。

“……是，您放心，一切都按照计划进行……我明白，肯定会……彻先生目前很安全……”

身后传来铰链转动的轻响，忽然一只手拉住他的胳膊，把影山拖进了房间。

“疼疼疼——小飞雄你疯了吗？”及川小声呵斥道，右臂被影山扭在背后，痛得他直吸气。

影山连忙松手。“真对不起，出于习惯就……还请不要这样从背后接近我！”

及川揉着手腕，忿忿地瞪着他：“这是什么道歉态度啊？还被我捉到偷偷摸摸在走廊上偷听，我说，小飞雄你该不会是间谍吧？”

他呛到口水，扭头一阵狂咳。及川这才满意，把不正经的态度收好，抱起手臂干巴巴地告诉影山，艾米丽是在跟他父亲通话。“不出意外，明天一早我和藤原小姐的绯闻就会满天飞，他打电话来不过就是确认此事罢了。我的安危之类的事情，自然没有家族声誉重要。”

及川绕过屏风，他声音里缺少的情绪，反而诱使影山跟了上去。门窗紧闭，房间里不新鲜的空气令影山有点头晕，脑袋也似乎转得比平时更慢。“您和藤原小姐，”想不出一个合适的描述，于是影山把这部分跳过。“这跟家族名声有什么关系？”

“本来毫无关联，只不过因为我对藤原小姐没有兴趣。”说罢及川舔舔嘴唇，讥诮地补充：“对世界上所有的藤原小姐们，我都没办法喜欢上。月初在这栋楼里开派对，因为只邀请了关系比较密切的朋友，就没有那么小心……显然，有人把这个消息透露给了媒体，就算我告诉老头子这只是捕风捉影，他还是气得要死，恨不得和我断绝往来。”

看到影山目瞪口呆的样子，及川难以抑制地摇头大笑：“你该不会真以为有什么必须参加的慈善晚会吧？今晚唯一的慈善家就是我，只不过是施舍给老头子一点安心罢了。”

影山不能肯定及川告诉他这些，是希望他作出怎样的反应。及川坐在床沿，满不在乎地晃动脚踝，似乎并不寄希望于听到影山的回复，这令他胸口同时升起数种陌生而炽热的情绪，影山能分辨出的只有愤怒，接着是间接、模糊的痛苦，如同来自遥远之处的某种折射。所以这就是及川彻必须要完成的那件小事：彻底超出了影山飞雄的构想，的的确确是项无关紧要的任务，但此时，他却宁可事实并非如此。

“对我来说，只有及川先生的安危是第一要务。”最后影山告诉他。这话千真万确。

及川彻的小动作停了下来。他撑住床沿，仔仔细细地用视线抚摸过影山的脸，虽然没有直接的接触，这仍然令影山觉得亲密得匪夷所思。从及川半阖的双目中闪过异样的光芒，他惊叹道：“你总能让我意外，飞雄。”

“那么下次，及川先生不会再突然消失了，是吗？”影山问。

“我说不会，你相信吗？”

“……不信。”

及川被他逗乐了。那是如释重负的笑容，明显得连影山都认得出。他慢慢地把含在口中的闷气吐出去，心里一轻，眼皮倒是沉重起来。影山准备回自己的床铺睡觉，脚下却冷不防打了个趔趄，一头撞在了屏风上。屏风猛烈地摇晃几次，总算是没有翻，倒是影山自己后退两步，膝盖又磕在床边。

影山揉了揉鼻梁，用力闭上眼睛，复又睁开：地板不晃了。及川着急的脸就贴在他跟前， 双手使劲托着影山的胳膊肘，不停地问他怎么了——影山本来觉得没必要说出来，但及川熟知如何耗尽他的忍耐力，于是他老实地回答：“头痛。”

“头……该死，你发烧了！”及川甩甩手把他推到床上坐下，他的语气一会儿好像影山把自己弄病了是故意找茬儿，一会儿又显得忧虑万分，就跟发烧是绝症一样。

影山从小到大生病着凉的次数一只手就可以数过来，根据过往的经验，他只是需要睡一觉。所以他告诉及川：明天早上就好了。

及川蹙眉，嘴唇狠狠哆嗦了几下。“你给我呆在这里，哪儿也别去。”他愤愤地念叨，在这一刻，两人角色倒换了。影山看着在及川匆忙离去之后半敞着的门，和及川不同，他从不主动打破承诺。

没多久及川就回来了，他递给影山扑热息痛和一杯橙汁，等影山吃完药，立刻把一块降温贴狠狠地拍到他的脑门上。“你还想干嘛？老实躺下。”及川把杯子扔到床头柜上，没好气地拉住准备回到门口去睡的影山。这张床实在是过于柔软，当及川彻熄掉灯从另一侧爬上床之后，他的体重制造了另一个小小的凹陷，本来昏昏欲睡的影山飞雄就顺着他们之间的斜坡下滑，沉得抬不起来的脑袋正好落在及川的肩上。凭借着最后一点意识，影山想要回到原来的位置，但是他的身体不听使唤，而及川并没有帮忙的意思，只是抬起手来，非常自然地帮他毛毯掖好。

影山闭上眼睛，立刻就睡着了。

整个周二上午，影山都躺在床上休息。早晨醒来热度其实就已经退了，但及川坚持他应该多休息一下，扯的理由尽是些“小飞雄这么没用还好意思说大话”之类的冷嘲热讽。影山耳朵里尽是噼里啪啦的敲键盘声，又没有紧急的事情要做，断断续续睡过去好几次。就这样，到了约莫正午，他半睁开眼睛，从多少有些遮挡视线的刘海下方无心地观察在窗边工作的及川彻：及川的工作状态波动很大，有时没精神地趴在桌上，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕，似乎很烦躁，一会儿却又安静地坐直身体，认真得非比寻常。不知道是不是影山在他的床上睡觉的缘故，及川把电脑椅挪到了靠墙的一面，正对着床铺工作，影山只能看到他被电脑屏幕遮挡的半张脸。

及川毫无预兆地合上笔记本——在过去的几小时里，他这么做了得有三四回，这还只是在影山醒着的时候。他表情严肃，趴在电脑上咬了好一会儿指甲，这才重新打开屏幕，键入十三位的密码解锁屏幕。

“及川先生。及川先生？”因为戴着耳机，影山喊了他两次及川才听见。他认为自己理应道谢，但错过刚醒来的时机，此时话到嘴边加倍令人窘迫。

“你说什么？声音太小了我听不到。”及川自然不可能轻易放过他。

“非常感谢您昨晚的照顾！”影山板着脸重复。

刚站起来的及川笑得跌回椅子上，眼角甚至冒出了泪花。他抹干脸，顺势作出痛心疾首的表情：“要知道，通常我都是在另一种情况下听到这句话的。”

幸好影山的肚子在此时咕咕叫唤起来，声音甚是洪亮。不然他真不知道如何作答。

及川彻心血来潮，打开油管临时学习了鸡汤面的做法。尽管成果不尽如人意，但总算是比鸡汤味杯面要强。关掉电磁炉之后，及川兴冲冲地跑到影山旁边去看他做了什么。菜板上整齐地码着一排像模像样饭团，及川很是意外，伸手就请自己尝了一个。“这是我的午饭。”影山提醒他。

“小气。”及川咀嚼着嘴里的米粒，咬字却很清晰。他从架上拿下一对碗。“没办法，那就也让小飞雄尝一下及川先生的手艺吧！”

之前坚持要各自做饭互不相干的也是及川彻，这会儿撅着嘴对影山捏的饭团挑三拣四的还是他。影山往嘴里塞一口因为煮得太久而失去嚼劲的面条，本来也想挑出点什么毛病，但味道却意外很不错，跟惨不忍睹的卖相完全相反。他不服气地把评价咽了回去。

“怎么样，是不是超级好吃？”及川非要听一句夸奖不可，缠着他一问再问。

“跟及川先生本人很像……对了，” 影山想了半天才想起那个词。两只瓷碗里升起的白雾把及川彻的表情变成失焦的照片，这景象翻动影山的记忆，他茅塞顿开：“表里不一。”

影山重新启用了门口的地铺。对于昨夜他也并非毫无印象：因为难受醒过几次，每回只要他稍一动弹，及川就会像某种魔法召唤生物一样，立马支起身体，迅速地检查他颈间的脉搏速度，深更半夜还坚持往影山嘴里塞过一根温度计。体温测到一半影山没能抵制诱惑，沉沉睡去，再睁眼时夜色已经散去。窗帘内层的薄纱掩住透亮的玻璃，因此天花板呈现出磨砂质感的灰粉色，跟房间主人的发色十分融洽。及川整宿没有怎么合眼，临到早晨终于睡熟，连影山从他肩膀上搬家及川也没有醒，只是在梦中哼出不满的几声嘟囔，翻身便又安顿下来。

影山把新换的薄毯被拉到下巴，一呼吸，鼻腔里充满洗涤剂的柠檬香味。虽然没有确切的理由，但他认为及川会更乐意假装过去的24个小时并不存在，在这件事情上，影山也有同感。

周三一早，影山跟及川提起要开组会的事。

“星期五下午我需要回趟警局，只几个小时就好，还请您务必不要擅自离开。”

“亏我破例让小飞雄品尝了及川先生的厨艺，你就是这样报答我的吗？居然想一个人跑出去放风，未免太过分了！”

“是因为工作。”不确定能解释到什么程度，影山只好含糊其辞，“是我之前参与的案件。”

及川来了兴趣。“哦？小飞雄的同事们难不成是有信心端掉北川组了吗？”

“目前还没有。”影山诚实地摇头。“但我们会努力的，这样也能保障及川先生的安全。”

及川古怪地看了他一眼，似乎影山刚刚说了句很有趣但不合时宜的玩笑话。卧室里窗帘紧闭，把白日拒之门外，只有影山床头的台灯亮着。及川站在暗处，如夜间的猫一般精神。他以捕猎者的姿态微微扬起下巴，骤然之间，影山觉得及川的视线好像在虚空中捕捉到了某样自己看不见的东西。

伸直胳膊，及川悠悠地伸了个懒腰，不容拒绝地要求道：“既然如此，周五我跟你一起去。”


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
在北川组的贩毒案上，影山投入了大量的时间和精力，并同日向两人心照不宣地搞起了工作竞赛，忽然一下要他全心全意去做保镖，总也还有一点心理落差。倒不是说他会因此懈怠工作，但去警局的路上，影山还是克制不住兴奋的情绪。及川几次从电脑前分神看影山，瞳中倒映出影山不断更换姿势的双腿，最后他不客气地指出：“小飞雄你今天还真像出门放风的狗。”

影山回过神来，刚不悦地瞪他一眼，及川立刻低头假装有工作要做。

车子刚路过一所中学，附近皆是小商铺。及川盯着窗外流动的热闹窄巷，忽然来了劲，拍着车窗大喊停车。充作司机的年轻警员手忙脚乱，险些撞到垃圾桶上。车刚停稳及川就跳下去往回跑，这次他依旧走得毫无征兆，影山猜不出是为了什么，只能怨气冲天地跟在后面，警戒地打量周围。

“及川先生你又想——"

“小飞雄，快看这个！”及川在一间卖城市纪念品的杂货铺跟前停下，指着门口展板上挂着的钥匙扣。影山定睛一看，链子上连着一个饭团造型的挂坠，样子普普通通，随处都能买到。摆放在一起的还有寿司，天妇罗，咖喱饭之类的小玩意儿，都是半个拳头大，做得也不算精致，总而言之尽是卖给游客和小孩子的东西。

及川戳戳那个饭团，又拨了拨下数几排那个面碗造型的钥匙链。“我要买这个，还有这个。”

“及川先生忽然跑下车，难道就是为了买一对普通的钥匙扣吗？”

“喂，这不普通，及川先生我可是第一次在路边摊买这种东西！”及川一边说着无礼的话，一边从展板上摘下目标。及川付完钱影山立即赶他回去，及川不很领情地摆出一张臭脸，还倒打一耙嫌他不解风情。

回到车上，及川仔仔细细地擦干净两只因为摆久了而落灰不少的钥匙扣，之后，他将那碗假面条扔到影山腿上。“给你，好让小飞雄永远记得及川先生的恩情。”

“什——"影山刚要发作，扭头却看见及川正认真地往自己的钥匙上别那只饭团。他只好拾起及川丢来的礼物。钥匙扣沉甸甸地躺在掌心里，碗里用鲜艳的塑料做出了葱段和肉排：它甚至根本都不是一碗鸡汤面。

影山没有把这个发现说出来，而是悄悄地把钥匙扣揣进了兜里。

所谓的案件进展，其中也包括了“在最新锁定的五处可疑区中，让月岛去最有可能是主交易场所的工厂车库冒充全职管理员”。影山听完觉得十分蹊跷：他们掌握的线索太少，提供信息的线人都只能获取运输层的情报，连个确切的地点和名字都没有，这样贸然把警员置于危机四伏的环境里，不像是大地能做出的决定。

日向对此也很是恼火。“警长坚持要这么干，啊真搞不懂！就算月岛脑袋再聪明，能搞的也只不过是进出地下车库的车辆信息，上面的仓库里什么情况完全没办法知道嘛！”

连菅原也难掩不满。他直摇头：“及川财团那边想必给警长施加了不少压力吧，自己的儿子深受其害，肯定不会担心其他人的孩子了。”

“最近几次外出都平安无事，别墅周围也尚未发现可疑的情况。很难判断北川组对及川先生的行踪到底了解到何种地步，也没办法预测他们何时何地会再次出击。检验科那边，还是没有新消息吗？”影山问。

“要从猫的尸首身上分离出人类DNA本来就很困难，何况影山君和及川当天下午也接触过它吧？那附近有居民区，即便找到陌生DNA也无法判断是否就是凶手的……”谷地说到最后，难免垂头丧气。

补上两句鼓励的话，大地便宣布散会，让大家各自回到办公区。影山会意地留了下来，他汇报自己的想法：尽管不易察觉，艾米丽和及川彻定然存在着某种立场上的冲突；也就是说，哪怕及川财团真的是白鸟帮背后的秘密齿轮，财团内部恐怕还藏着更多的未解之谜。

“你的意思是，及川彻本人并无任何可疑行径。可能他并非自愿参与涉黑事务，又或者他选择了袖手旁观，甚至也不排除及川不知情的可能性。”

影山在脑子里梳理了一遍，点头同意：“目前看来，我认为是这样没错。”

“及川毕竟是曝光度较高的社会名流，就算不是因为帮派争斗被北川组盯上，而是为了别的什么缘故，也未可知。”大地沉思片刻，嘱托影山继续留意艾米丽的举动。“至于在海外的那位老人如何……我们也只能从她入手了。”

影山从会议室出来的时候，及川就坐在茶水间的塑料椅子上等他：没有在用电脑，而是专注地在等候影山结束工作。他戴着耳机，脑袋随着节奏轻轻摇晃，看起来心情极好。大地看到及川貌似亲昵地招呼影山过去，表情有些僵硬，及川索性摘掉耳机放回公文包内，主动走上前同大地握手。“泽村先生，”及川故意用了惹人火大的句式，“多谢你把小飞雄借给我。”

大地露出一个恐怖的假笑。“哪里，影山警员是警长亲自指派的。”

“这样吗？原来如此。”及川好像对这个信息感到很意外。他松开大地的手，冲旁边略略不知所措的影山勾起嘴角，影山一时无法分辨及川是否在讽刺他。“这么说来，飞雄比我想象中还要更优秀呢。”

事实也确实如影山所说：不知道下一次会在什么时间、什么地点受到袭击，反而每分每秒都有嫌疑。白天如果没有必须出门的行程，影山就关在书房里，浏览前一天的监控。他保留了一本手写的工作记录，及川发现后没少笑话他老土。

并非是影山不信任现代科技，只是写在纸上有助于思考。他很快确定了艾米丽日程表之外的固定工作：东京时间晚上十到十一点，也就是纽约时间早晨九到十点，她打电话通常集中在这个时间段里。都是和工作相关的通话，内容光明磊落，哪怕影山中途敲门进去，艾米丽也只会笑笑继续说下去。室外安保是轮班制，夜班主要是警察在执勤，影山刻意地打乱顺序，以确保每次出门的随行人员不同。车库里有四辆一模一样的SUV，但凡离开别墅，要去公司、银行或者见合作商，三辆空车就会与及川所乘的那辆同时出发，开往用以混淆视听的假目的地。

因为不能离开院落，某种意义上来说，的确与坐牢有相似之处。这样的日子持续了三星期，连影山都觉得有些烦躁，更别提忽然被限制了几乎所有娱乐项目的及川彻。他在院子里踱步的次数逐日增加，有几回，及川坐在餐厅里喝闷酒到后半夜才回房间。影山像太阳底下尽职尽责的影子那样，等到及川上楼，他才起身跟过去。

及川不常抽烟，偶尔要抽也会到院子里，所以衣物和身体上都没有烟草的气味。不过他常常夜里赤脚跑到书房的露台上，蹲在花架旁边点上一支烟，也不抽，光看它在手指间越烧越短，直至熄灭。这个怪癖本身倒是无伤大雅，只是影山很不喜欢烟烧尽之后飘入房间里的余味，往往到了次日也能闻到。

据及川彻形容，影山飞雄的私人生活比没有气泡的苏打水更没劲。尽管如此，他却一直没对影山彻底失去兴趣——某天躺下之后，隔着屏风及川突然问他：“小飞雄为什么会去当警察？”

影山格外较真地思忖了近半分钟，回答：“因为我能做得很好。”

七岁的时候影山飞雄决定要成为警察。那年一与爷爷彻底退休了，连警校客座教授的职位也一并辞去。晚上美羽和影山从学校下课回来，老人便从年轻时办过的案子里挑出最精彩的那些讲给他们听。在年幼的影山看来，捉捕犯人等同于一场不能输的比赛，他很快就悟到：想要赢，必须将“赛场”上所有人的每个动态尽收眼底。一与爷爷的故事讲到精彩处，影山连觉都不肯按时睡，他牢牢抱紧手里的玩具，聚精会神地从老人的叙述里搜罗证据，试着提前拼出故事的结局。一与爷爷时常惊叹于他的想法——对于细节，影山天生具有无与伦比的洞察力。

刚入警校时，影山曾听到别人在背后议论，说他平常不苟言笑，心理分析还始终处于入门级水平，将来指不定会成为连环杀手。恰好路过的日向翔阳气得直跳脚，当即就冲上去要跟人理论，结果对面话越说越过分，一群人险些就在走廊里动起手来。最后影山和日向被罚跑十公里，两个人你追我赶地冲刺到终点，这件事情就算结束了。

表面不提，影山心里也很窝火。好在针刺般的痛楚很快消散，影山飞雄迅速地证明了自己的才能：在东京入职三年，他已经一跃成为同期毕业的学生里破案率最高的警员。就算有人看不惯他冷淡的态度，也很难对他的水平说出半个不字。

“我还以为会有什么感人肺腑的童年故事，小飞雄果然好没意思。”及川虽然直叹气，却显得心满意足，影山听到他在床上翻了个身。

“我要睡觉了，把你的台灯调暗一点。”及川嘟囔道，声音大半都闷在枕头里。

影山把台灯关了。

“及川先生晚安。”

影山会留意安保队各个成员的行为习惯。及川在电脑前坐得乏了，便凑过来说要“检查”他的工作。因为算不上保密情报，影山就随他去，默许及川站在自己身后一起看监控录像。“这个光头，”及川看着屏幕上倍速流动的画面，开腔让影山倒回去重放一次。“你这里写着，他每隔40到50分钟就会下车抽烟，这种事也有必要记吗？”

“这种事也是有用信息，比如在需要长途驾车，或者需要长时间隐蔽的情况下，应该避免安排他轮岗。我记录每个人的习惯，一旦有什么可疑的反常行为，也就更容易发现。”

“反常行为？”及川嗤笑道，“如果他前天和女朋友分手，或是家里有人生了重病，也有可能会形迹可疑，行为异常。这些特殊情况也多少应该考虑到吧？”

“这种事只要问本人马上就会知道了。”

“要是恰好问到了骗子呢？”及川咄咄逼人地追问，尽管面上不正经，眼睛里却没有了玩笑的意思，“要是这些‘正常行为’其实并不正常，你从一开始就被蒙蔽了又该怎么办？”

影山答不上来。这的确是他的死穴——体现在面部和肢体中的细微情感变化，哪怕影山能靠训练看出它们的存在，却很难立即分辨出其中对应的各层含义。“只要是谎言，逻辑上总会有不恰当的地方吧。”他略一迟疑，把心里的想法直接说了出来，“就算当时没有被发现，之后也会露出马脚的。”

“小飞雄可真有自信，”及川大大地打了个哈欠，转头走人。“但愿如此。”

六月十八号上午，及川彻要去黄金塞纳河酒店签署一个工作合同。接连几日他忙得几乎没从椅子上站起来过，但从十七号下午开始，及川却时不时陷入沉思，自言自语，似乎正为了某事左右为难。

影山认定及川是在为工作烦心，便专心做自己的事，不想晚上十点从书房出来，别墅里四处都找不到对方的人影。

他无奈调出监控查看，发现及川半小时前走进了后院的仓库，从此再没出来。仓库紧挨着院墙修建，是一间四四方方的水泥屋，没有窗户，照明灯也只有一盏。影山进去看过，里面四排笔直的钢架上堆满纸箱，装着剪纸字画之类的装饰物，也有玩具奖杯之类的童年旧物；发电机、备用轮胎和园艺工具等也存放在仓库里，直接堆在地板上，好不混乱。

及川对园艺不感兴趣，也不存在需要他亲手完成的粗活，影山想不到他去仓库能做什么。

屋子的铁门半敞着，里头没有半点儿动静。影山直觉有些古怪，顾不上敲门，直接就走了进去。

“及川先生，你在这里吗？”

最右边的架子后头传来“哐当”一声闷响，影山几步赶过去，正好看到及川彻灰头土脸地坐在地上，翻倒在他脚边的是脏得连原本颜色都看不出了的猫爬架。及川身后那个半人高的纸箱被打开了，影山朝里头瞥上一眼，发现全是宠物玩具。

“出去。”及川切实地动了怒。

影山愕然地望着他。

“我就想自己呆一会儿，能不能麻烦小飞雄你别老跟着我，”及川吼道，“不能离开这鬼地方已经够烦了，我真的很不想时时刻刻都看见你这张讨厌的脸。走开！”

按照惯例，影山坐在客厅里的沙发上，安静地等及川回屋。只过了几分钟，及川彻失魂落魄的身影就出现在门口，他的袖口从白色变成了灰褐色，全身沾满陈年仓库的味道。影山本打算说点什么，但及川抢先开口：“我本来想去挑一个玩具埋掉，但是他们改造院子里的照明线路时，好像正好碰碎了装着小美的瓶子……所以不需要了。”

这会儿及川彻不再怒气冲冲，他苍白的脸令影山想起脆生生的石膏制品。及川双手捂住眼睛倒进沙发里，沙发明明足够宽敞，他却偏偏挑准了影山和扶手之间略显狭窄的空处。寂静之中漂浮着某种影山难以把握的神秘之物，他只能笨拙地摸索着，试图弄清它的样貌。

“我很抱歉。”及川慢慢下滑了几寸，脸颊刮蹭影山肩头柔软的衣料。他扭头深深地吸了一口气，鼻尖抵住了影山肩膀上的某根骨头，害影山起了满手臂的鸡皮疙瘩。

及川彻之前从未跟他道过歉。

“因为很晚了，我想确认及川先生的安全。”影山说完觉得很蠢。他似乎总是要重复这一句话，不外乎是在每次及川向他发泄怒火之后。

及川调整了一下姿势，让脸颊紧贴在影山颈窝裸露的皮肤上，影山没问他这是做什么。沉默偶尔因为压抑着的哽咽中断，于是隐隐约约地，影山有点明白了：这时候他需要做的只是陪伴。及川大概是把能蹭掉的土都蹭到了影山身上才罢休，他忽然开口，声音有些哑，恰到好处地令影山的胸口也随之震颤起来。

“我知道。”及川回答。

隔日是个大晴天，夏天迅速且不容置疑地占领了这座城市，影山坐在开足空调的车内，穿长袖衬衫，还总觉得有点闷。今天艾米丽临时有事，换了缘下来开车，本该是一颗定心丸，影山却比之前几次外出更加坐立不安。及川在他第三次动手调整衬衣上的胸针时，终于按捺不住，按住影山的胳膊肘问他：“你对我别的胸针到底有什么意见？”

“我没有意见。”影山说，忍不住用左手又拨弄了它一下。

“有话直说，别兜圈子。”

“我已经说过好几次了：今天和之前不同，所有人都知道及川先生会在这个时间出现在这间酒店，马路对面的写字楼在施工重建，是绝佳的狙击点，就算进行过地毯式筛查，有警察看守，也还是不能保证万无一失。签合同这种事，不当面完成也可以的吧？”

“要是不去，不就等于公开宣布我不但收到死亡威胁，还信以为真吓得屁滚尿流吗？”

“那又如何？本来就是真的！”

及川厌倦地冲他摆摆手，影山这才发现自己不知不觉中提高了音量。“即便如此，台面上也必须过得去，否则免不了十个越洋电话。你以为我真有兴趣千里迢迢跑到这里来，跟一群迂腐的老头见面吗？”

他说完，两个人各自不语。影山胸口憋着一股闷气，却怎么也找不出怒火想烧的是谁。他只知道这不是针对及川本人的，尽管及川彻的确总有用不完的新方法能让影山品尝挫折的滋味。

轿车停在一串仿罗马式的拱门跟前。沿台阶走上底座，正中央的两根石柱前方，各立有一尊两米多高的石雕神像，影山不认得。酒店的正门就在拱顶之后，不满五米的间距，夹道共有八位保安。及川眼里闪过一丝嘲笑，正了正神色，跨步在影山身边站定。他们身后果然是一幢被拉网封住的旧楼，人行道上的垃圾桶和街对面的电话亭也颇有年头，唯独眼前金碧辉煌的酒店新建成不久，在一片老街区中显得格格不入。

影山首先便用身体护住及川，催他赶快进到室内去。两个人安全爬上台阶，及川回头冲他笑道：“你该不会当真觉得我们会在这里遇袭吧？”

“我担心的是及川先生你在这里遇袭。”影山的肩膀几乎顶到他的脊梁骨。“麻烦您走快点。”

侍者为他们推开厚重的玻璃门，及川在安检仪面前停下，把电脑和手机放进托盘，忽然脸色一变，转头就要折回去。“我的U盘还在车上。”

“请等下，我去拿！”还站在门口的影山抢先一步跑下台阶。所幸缘下还没将车开走，他在座位下面找到了一只蓝色的U盘，之前似乎并不曾在及川的书桌里见过。影山把它揣进口袋，返身回去，及川一脚跨在门槛上，抱着右臂等他。

说来奇怪，就好像是电视中会出现的慢镜头，影山先是看到及川的嘴唇上下移动，在对自己说话，随后他的五官重排，摆出一副惊恐万状的表情——及川的嘴张得那么大，用力得喉咙上暴起青筋，按道理说，隔着不过短短几米的距离，影山应该完全可以听见他在说什么才对。

在他的右肩和脑侧，疼痛像刚扔进蔬菜的油锅那般迸溅开来。影山终于意识到他之所以分辨不出及川在说什么，是因为身后传来震耳欲聋的爆炸声。其中一座神像似乎被某个爆炸物的碎片击中，四分五裂，影山不巧就被飞出的石块擦中。他痛得失去平衡，狼狈地向前扑倒，领子里落满灰尘和碎石块。影山趴在地上，许多双脚从眼前惊慌失措地跑过，但影山的耳朵里只有嗡嗡的噪音。他挣扎着往前爬，很想知道及川彻有没有老老实实地去避难。

几块碎石在离他很近的地方飞溅起来，影山的头痛得他只想晕过去，又爬了半步才反应过来，是子弹。

“——雄，飞雄！”人声刺破无意义的音墙，影山隐约分辨出是及川在呼唤他的名字。一双手从后方伸到他的腋下，环住他的手臂，把影山半拖了起来。他一向很不喜欢被人从背后接近，但是来人莫名地让他觉得熟悉，影山膝盖着地，顺从地在那人的引导下往石柱后方挪去。他的意识时有时无，撑着他的力量半途突然松懈，不过很快便调整过来，一直坚持到两人躲进死角才消失。影山侧身滚倒在地上，努力睁大眼睛：跪在他跟前的及川彻脸颊上多出几道擦痕，白衬衫脏成灰色，发现影山看他，及川安慰般地拍他的肩膀，笑容有些勉强。

“及……及川先生……”影山胡乱地朝及川伸手去，想确认这不是脑震荡产生的幻觉，却在对方的膝盖上摸到满手的血。


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
意识与其说是自然恢复，倒不如说是被极剧的惊恐逼到不得不运转。睁眼之后很长一段时间，影山脑中仍然残留着昏迷前所见的场景带来的冲击；手指在床单上彼此磨蹭，他错觉指缝之间有血，尽管每一根指头都是干燥的。消毒液的味道和周遭洁白的墙壁逐渐安抚影山焦躁的情绪，他认出了灯罩上特有的爪标，还有那被执意漆成珊瑚红的病床栏杆——这里是“猫屋”私人诊所，相比普通医院来说，安全至少有所保障。影山急着起身，肩膀刚一用力，就痛得跌回床上，眼皮不停地抽动；脑袋还有些沉，但他的神志已经清醒，也不觉得恶心。影山深呼吸几次，熟练地把右手臂上的输液针管拔了，翻身朝左侧躺，一咬牙，单手撑坐起来。

病房里并排摆了三张床，不过只有他一人。影山踩着病号拖鞋摇摇晃晃地走到门口，一看门上的牌子，三号间。他记住房号，便放心地出去找及川——与初次相见的那晚如出一辙，他根本不需费劲搜寻，沿着走廊才路过几扇门，影山便听到九号病房里传来激烈的辩解，正是及川彻的声音。

“可我提前也没想到会这样嘛！”

“我知道。”

“小岩你怎么会有搞不定的事情，我绝对相信你。对不起对不起！别生气了，这次是我不好……飞雄？小岩，我一会儿再联系你。”九号房是双人病房。及川靠坐在离门更远的那张床上，拎着手机，睁目结舌地望向门口。他按掉电话问：“你怎么起来了？护士小姐不是说——”

“我记得……我记得及川先生流了好多血。”看样子及川应该并无大碍，影山惴惴不安吊着的心脏落回原位，倒是及川一看他走路的姿势，马上变了表情，眉毛蹙起，盯着他不放。影山低头去看及川的腿：左膝上方十公分左右的位置绑了绷带，小腿擦破皮的地方有些红肿，除此之外只有几片瘀伤。

影山想细问他伤口的情况，却被及川扶住肩膀教训了：“站都站不稳，还在这里瞎操心！”

“我没事。”他在床边坐下，怎么都想不起来自己是从几号病房走过来的，只好先问记在心上的事，“及川先生的腿——”

“擦伤，只是擦伤而已。”及川的眉头越皱越紧，“小飞雄可是脑震荡昏迷了好几个小时，肩膀虽然万幸没有骨折，但也还不能乱动。我说，你在听吗？飞雄？飞雄！”

再醒来的时候，两根输液的针头换到了右手背上，外面天色比之前暗了许多。及川就在旁边的病床上坐着，笔记本电脑架在放病号餐的支架上头。先前在房内的男子已经了无踪影，影山连自己什么时候换的房间都不记得，他的记忆散得像一把拆乱的拼图，一会儿连续，一会儿又像迷宫。

及川收起电脑，探身去摸柜子上的呼叫铃。“泽村警官来了，应该还在外面和医生说话。他有事要找你。”

“刚才和及川先生通话的是……”影山的嗓子干得讲不出话。及川马上嘘了一声，示意他别动。

“岩泉是我老家那边的朋友，不是编的，这回是货真价实的！他在洛杉矶做潜水教练，一天到晚脾气那么暴躁，怪不得不讨女孩子喜欢。”假装气愤的及川说着说着笑了起来，看他的表情，就知道这位岩泉不是所谓有利益牵扯的朋友。“小岩一个月前回日本休假，因为这些事情的缘故，到现在都还没机会见面。喂，你那是什么表情啊？”

“没想到及川先生还有从事普通职业的正派朋友。”兴许是止痛剂的缘故，影山脱口而出，又惊叹地补充道，“及川先生和岩泉先生感觉关系真的很好。”

及川一愣，半是好气半是好笑地骂了他两句，原本还打算就这个话题说下去，结果此时大地和艾米丽一前一后进入病房，把两人的谈话打断了。艾米丽难得换了休闲套装，站在窗边显得有些憔悴，而大地直接握住影山的左手，简直可以说是心急如焚。“影山！谢天谢地！你觉得怎么样？所幸颅压正常，也没有骨折，黑尾医生的建议是留院观察一晚，之后卧床休息几天。出事之后阿菅给我打了十六次电话，你要是没醒，他恐怕不开会也要直接乘车从横滨返回。”

“我还好。泽村前辈，在酒店到底发生了什么？”影山问。

“对面街道的电话亭里装有炸弹。”大地扫了一眼及川和艾米丽，继续说道：“爆炸的时候，飞出的金属片击中了门口的雕像，影山正好经过碎石块的轨道，但也正是因为受伤摔倒，所以才避开了第一发子弹。对面的大楼已经被层层封锁，狙击手是从隔壁写字楼的厕所窗户里进行射击的，角度有限，一共八次瞄准，有一次命中，就是在你冲出去移动影山的时候，对吗？”

及川点点头，他没有看向影山，这反而加剧了影山的呼吸困难：这一次的命中虽然只是擦伤了及川的腿，但若不是纯然的运气，也有可能直接射穿他的心脏。

“因为爆炸和枪击一共有十三名酒店工作人员受伤，受冲击波的影响，缘下驾车撞上了电线杆，不过他本人无事。现场留下的线索寥寥无几，我们目前正在排查写字楼大厅的监控，也在寻找可能目击了狙击手的人。总而言之，可以确定的是这次爆炸经过了精心策划，跟之前的几次袭击稍有不同，对方似乎并不在意波及无辜。”

“赴会的人，有仇家者大有人在，爆炸是否是针对彻先生的，还很难定论吧？”

“我们也考虑过这种情况，但狙击手显然是瞄准了影山，用的子弹和之前在别墅里发现的是同一种。”大地对艾米丽解释说。“除此之外，还有——”

“如果他们只是单纯地不在意多杀几个人，为什么不直接在我下车的时候就动手？爆炸发生的时候，只有飞雄一个人在射击范围，如果我躲在室内，这次埋伏就没有意义了，又为何要引爆电话亭呢？既然布下了狙击手，要杀我的话直接开枪成功率岂不是更高。这一切未免太巧，也太古怪了。”

及川提问时沉着冷静的模样，像极了会议室里的指挥家，别说是影山，连艾米丽都露出讶然的神色，她沉思一会儿，狐疑不决地开口：“彻先生的意思是……”

“十有八九，飞雄才是这次袭击的目标。”

听他郑重其事地这么说，影山怀疑地咕哝了一声。艾米丽也没当回事，对及川大胆的猜测直摇头。唯有大地难以抑制地瞪圆了眼睛，他震惊地盯着及川，鼻翼翕动，伸进挎包里的手微微颤抖。“实际上，就在两小时之前，警署收到了这样一封信。”

大地从包里取出一个巨大的牛皮纸信封，式样和上头印刷的字迹，皆与及川之前收到的恐吓信别无二致。房间里剩余的三人不约而同地伸长脖子，屏息注视着大地开启信封：纸袋鼓鼓囊囊，里头显然塞了不少东西，他一次性全数取了出来，分拿在两只手里。

“哦不，上帝啊！”艾米丽用英语小声喊道，不忍地捂住了脸。

“这是……”影山伸手去取压在最底下被半遮住的那张卡纸，大地一时间没拿稳，左手拿着的十多张照片散落了一地。

艾米丽蹲下身帮忙去捡，等她拾起最后一张，及川叫住她：“拿给我。”

“彻先生——”

“我叫你拿给我！”及川不管不顾地吼道，艾米丽犹豫不决地望了望影山和大地，最终还是把照片递给了及川。加上大地手里的，信封里一共有二十五张有些模糊的照片，每一张的内容都是从远处偷拍的，照片的中央无一不是跟在及川彻身边的影山飞雄。

影山翻过那张卡片，上头打印着短短的一行字：很可惜，错了。

“影山，你知道这是什么意思吗？”

如果只有照片，无非是让他别插手的警告，但是多了这张写有字的卡片，真叫人摸不着头脑。影山摇头，一旁的及川却干笑几声，扬手把照片摔到柜子上。“还能是什么意思？小飞雄从一开始就不应该接受这项任命。只要这之后飞雄还继续跟着我，就也会是他们的目标。”

“我也是这样认为的。北川组目前还未有和警方正面冲突的记录，但迟迟无法得手，对方被激怒，难保不会有过激行为。”大地说，“目前影山受伤无法活动，我们在考虑为及川你更换警护，亦或是进一步调整部署方案。”

“不行！我不同意，”影山坚决反对。他挣扎着半坐起来，一下成为了注意力的焦点，“哪有警察受到威胁就退缩的道理！”

“影山，别搞错了，我们的目标是保护及川不受伤害。”大地凝视着他，略一停顿，直白地道出事实：“现在的你对此没有帮助。”

因为事发突然，艾米丽原本的商务工作未能完成，所以急着要走。经过一番讨论，最终决定影山和及川先暂时在诊所休息几日，等确定下来是冒险回到别墅还是另寻去处，再由大地亲自开车转移二人。“猫舍”为Bouncing Ball公司董事长孤爪研磨私人所有，五年前在某几位名人政要的坚持下应需修建而成，同时也成为警员负伤之后有特殊安全需求时的去处。跟孤爪有私交的日向宣称这里尽管在明处没有任何的安保设施，却是“绝对安全”，个中缘由想必同诊所的客户群体有关。

病房里只剩下影山和及川之后，一时无人开口。大约是止痛药的效果渐渐褪去，影山身体的知觉开始恢复，随便挪动就到处酸痛，但与之相比更难以忍受的是自责和丢脸。影山的视线在洁白无瑕的天花板上漫无目地逡巡一番，他依序回想今日上午发生的事情，只要一想到及川从后面扶起他，全身毫无防备地暴露在射击范围里，就觉得浑身发冷，胃里止不住地痉挛。

及川突兀地打断了他的思绪：“小飞雄可别用力过猛把脑袋烧短路了。”

影山闻言甚至并未着恼，他一心想着的只有自己如何失职。“及川先生上午应该随人群避难的，这样冲出来，真的很危险。”

一阵短暂而微妙的停顿，随后，及川把他之前的话原样奉还：“我穿了防弹衣。”

“及川先生！”影山提高音量，又因为转身牵动了肩伤而痛得直吸气，双眼紧闭。他的脑袋里像是灌满了迷雾，思考也变得困难重重，最终影山沮丧地说：“应该是由我来保护及川先生才对。”

旁边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，随后是拖鞋敲击地砖的响动。影山急忙睁眼望向一瘸一拐地下了床的及川，刚张开嘴，却被对方喝住：“小飞雄你闭嘴。”

他的语气中有某种东西让影山无法反抗，只得听话地照做了。

“如果不是你替我回车上去拿东西，恐怕我早就没命了。把自己搞得半死不活，还打算做到什么程度才满意啊！区区一份工作，真的就值得这么拼命吗？”及川轻手轻脚但不容拒绝地把他的脑袋掰起来，不让影山移开视线。

“我答应过不会让及川先生出事。”影山说。

拖住他下巴的手指猛然一僵，及川挤出一个没有温度的假笑：“就算不是我，换了任何人，飞雄你都会毫不犹豫地冲出去为他们牺牲自己吧？还真是伟大啊。”

压住喉咙的手掌引得影山不住地吞咽，他听出及川话里的讽刺，顿时觉得自己正在承受的指控毫无公正可言。在及川带着无端的愤怒且尖锐异常的目光之下，影山仿佛一条被按在砧板上的鱼，他茫然无措地吸吸鼻子，脱口而出：“我不想看及川先生受伤。”

“不想……吗。”

及川放开他，像是观赏某种珍奇异宝似的盯着影山的脸。

带着半是自满、半是痛苦的纠结神色，及川抚摸着腿上的绷带，语调由激烈突转轻柔。“如果不是你，事情对我来说会容易得多。”

压力的消失令影山得以大喘几口气，氧气的灌入令他的眼皮变得很沉。直觉及川已经不仅仅是在说今日之事，影山顽强地跟难以抵抗的睡意做着斗争，嘴里含混不清地问：“什么意思？”

及川一动不动地坐在床边，只是垂眼看他，双唇拒人千里地紧抿在一起。那张永远难以参透的面孔忽然之间靠得很近，还未等影山吃惊，一个干燥的吻便落了下来。

灯在两小时之前就已经熄灭，影山闭着眼睛，思索他对几米开外另一张病床上的男人到底了解多少。诚然，他们因为案件的缘故朝夕相处了数周，影山在那张善变的脸上见过各种情绪，亦真亦假，或浅或深，但是重要的话及川彻不会说，影山飞雄也不会问。那个吻来得如此意外，影山反应过来的时候，他的手指不知为何已经擅自违背了诸多的规则，在及川脑后的发丝里安家落户。他的头发摸起来远比瞧上去的更加柔软，不亲自触摸永远不会发现。舌尖上尝到及川一声几不可闻的叹息，影山任由他吻，缺氧得仿佛即刻就会晕厥，若不及时停止，必定如同在旷野中乘木筏漂流，无法回头。 

人在极度的恐惧和压力下想要寻求安慰，此种情况并非罕见，这是情急之下影山能够想到的最合理的解释。尽管心知肚明，在及川干脆地放开自己、如梦初醒般弹开之后，影山还是情不自禁地追问：“为什么？”

及川捧着他的脸，急促地喘息着，久久没有开口。

在沉默中他饱尝了心有不甘的滋味，这和射击成绩不佳、或是案子迟迟未破的不甘略微有别，影山无法通过努力改变及川未给出的答案。等待的时间越长，胸口堆积的恐惧越盛，因为这徒然生出的胆怯，影山又感到一阵隐密的羞耻。

“我凭什么要告诉你？”及川这样答道，颇有些嘲弄的意味。 

他不仅恢复了平日里没个正经的样子，还蛮不讲理地对影山发了脾气。及川站起来，用没受伤的那条腿平衡体重，跳着回到自己的床。影山默然，无措混合着屈辱，如同一阵措不及防的冷雨，将他淋透。接下来的几个小时他们没有讲话，那期间影山多次试图思考留给他的那条讯息到底是什么意思，但每一次尝试都殊途同归，以及川彻占据他的思维告终。

影山躺得浑身僵硬，难耐地在被单下面挪动双腿，房间里只有空调运作的嗡嗡声，偶尔伴有夜风敲打窗户的轻响。影山刚找到一个舒服些的姿势，准备继续之前的死循环，黑暗中忽然传来及川不耐烦的声音：“受了伤还不好好休息。”

“……抱歉，把您吵醒了。”影山说，声音听起来很古怪，连他自己都觉得陌生。

及川毫无预兆地坐了起来，泄愤似的丢开被单。他摸黑蹦到影山床边，中途似乎还撞到了放在墙边的输液架上，弄出丁零当啷一阵响，影山只能看到一个大概的轮廓在黑暗中移动。“啊真是的！不过是个什么都不懂的臭小鬼，榆木脑袋，笨蛋飞雄！”他越骂越小声，讲到最后，只剩一个异常柔和的尾音。“往那边挪一点，小心你的肩膀。”

影山照做了。及川把受伤的左腿也挪上床，平躺下来。猫舍的病床比普通医院里的略宽一些，然而对两个成年男子来说也实在是太窄了。影山的肩膀抵着及川的手臂，两个人各自完好的那侧身体紧挨在一起。影山觉得呼吸愈来愈沉，说不上来是因为热还是挤。在沉默中酝酿的情绪此刻再也不能温顺地关在肋骨之下，一眨眼就有泪水顺着太阳穴淌进头发里，影山困惑不已地伸手去擦，他很久没哭过了。

“今天早上，”一阵温热的气流扑进耳廓，及川稍一侧头，只要再靠近半寸就能尝到留在他皮肤上软弱的证据。“如果不是你，换了是任何其他的警察，我都会毫不犹豫地袖手旁观。”

“及川先生不是这种人。”影山愤怒地反驳道。空气似乎越发稀薄，他哽咽着，想要把脸转到一边，却还没来得及动作就被及川抓住了手腕。他的身体不再出于条件反射而躲闪，反而在及川的手中心甘情愿地静止下来。及川彻维持着这个姿势，呼出的空气降落在他的脉搏上，影山浑身颤抖，徒劳地抬眼试图在黑暗中看清及川的表情。

“你弄错了，飞雄，我就是那样的家伙。”及川说，话中一如往常夹杂着某种难以参透的东西。

及川微微侧身，另一只手抚上他的脸颊，影山能感到对方的呼吸慢慢地靠近。这一次影山有足够的时间来躲闪，然而他却不避开，只是再次问道：“为什么？”

“因为你，飞雄。明明有那么多种可能性……却偏偏是你。”及川回答，似乎很是无奈，又有些恨恨的不情愿。影山反手攥住他的领口，仿佛突然之间学会了如何正确呼吸。他深吸一口气，手上用力，把及川拉向自己：尽管眼睛看不明白，却还是分毫不差地吻住了对方的唇。


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
大地交给他的那封信，影山反复研究，仍然没有任何头绪。

二十五张照片都是在他随及川外出的时候被拍到的。由于每次出门，及川总要给他的衣服上别点装饰物，所以即便是同样的地点，影山也立刻就能认出图上是哪天。最早的四张照片尤其清晰，拍的是三周之前他陪及川去银行，在台阶上和艾米丽聊天。那日影山总觉得附近有窥探的视线，现在看来，并不是他疑神疑鬼。最新的照片上是五天前两人在警局门口等车，看角度，应该就是从街角的饭馆内拍摄的。

真正困扰影山的并非这些偷拍，而是那张不明不白的卡片，他翻来覆去地读上面的留言，百思不得其解。“‘真可惜，错了’，这么说就好像对方知道我是怎么想的一样。”

及川沉着脸把水杯塞进影山手里。“敌人的话你也当真。对方不就是想看你被耍得团团转吗？”

“可是我总觉得漏掉了什么很重要的线索。寄信去警局显然是某种挑衅，既然如此，写上直接的威胁不是更好吗？”影山握着信，筋疲力尽地倒回枕头上。他才醒了两小时，却感觉好像整宿没睡。及川从他手里抢走照片，随手抽出一张举到眼前，入定般地盯住不放。

自打拿到信以来，及川对每张照片都这么做过。他们为更换警护的事情已经吵了好几回。“只要小飞雄不跟我扯上关系，危险就能解除。”及川又说。他的手腕外侧有道碎石片留下的口子，虽然已经结痂，周围的皮肤还是肿的。也许是出于焦虑，及川下意识地伸手去挠，影山见状拉住他的手腕，把及川不安分的指头赶到一边。

“不是这样的。我原本也在调查与北川组相关的另一个案件，即便现在放下及川先生不管，对方也不一定会就这么算了。”

及川目光灼灼地望着他的脸。“飞雄你别再对北川组穷追不舍，不就好了吗？”

“那怎么可能。”影山撇撇嘴，局促不安地放开及川彻，迟来地感到脸上发烧。他清清嗓子，掩饰地遮住脸。

“飞雄——”

“及川先生，”影山认真地说， “我是不会改变主意的。”

伤口虽然不算特别严重，影山还是在床上躺足了一星期。头几日，他为脑震荡的后遗症所扰，记忆有些混乱，白天里也总是昏昏欲睡。及川坚持说护士小姐已经告诉过他们四次自己的名字，影山却一点儿印象也没有。不过他确实不好意思再问第五次了。

猫舍位于老居民区，不便多人蹲守，于是警署只指派了两名警员在附近巡查。如果没有警员的陪同，即便是艾米丽也不能前来探视。除却爆炸案当天和大地一起来的那次，她连续几日都没再露脸。影山感到有些蹊跷，向及川试探地问起，他说近日的公司事宜绝大多数交由艾米丽代为处理，大小会议不断，她忙得脱不开身。由于北川组行事难以预料，为艾米丽的人身安全考虑，及川主动让她别过来。

哪怕再没抓住过艾米丽的破绽，影山心里总有根怀疑的刺。他苦恼的表情被及川看去，及川忽然嘲弄地一笑，挖苦他说：“怎么，每天光是看到藤原护士还不够吗？”

影山不知所措地瞪了他一眼，受伤那晚的记忆骤然浮上心头——半梦半醒间，影山飞雄多次试图把这结成一团、名为及川彻的绳解开，结果都是大败而归。人与人真的可以在尚未彼此了解的情况下靠得如此之近，真的能够在浓雾中迷恋对方模糊的影子吗？影山不清楚，他只知道自己从来没有这样轻易地就被他人牵着鼻子走；哪怕对可能结出的恶果心知肚明，他的心仍旧不知悔改地跳出熟悉的场所，往及川彻所在之处去了。事到如今，别说是一封威胁信，哪怕有枪管指着他的脑袋，影山飞雄也不会临阵退缩。

当他们在那张狭窄的病床上醒来之后，及川嘴唇的触感还留在他的皮肤上。影山对他说的第一句话是：“不管及川先生说什么，换人的事我绝对不同意。”

躺在他身边的及川彻原本并没有十分清醒，听罢他的话，手肘支起上身，坐了起来。“如果是警官先生要让你回去呢？”

“泽村前辈那边，我会想办法的。”

及川扭头捉住影山几欲躲闪的视线，紧咬住不放。他的眼里闪过许多情绪，最终定格在无奈上，及川破天荒地主动问：“那么，飞雄想怎么做呢？”

除非把日向也从组里抽调出来，否则这么短的时间内，大地也找不到合适的人员，但如此一来，另一边的案件就等同于完全搁置了，权衡之后，大地肯定会放弃。因此，只能是影山飞雄。他本想解释，然而及川低头看他的时候，神色矛盾，眉心里凝结的痛苦令影山哑然。

“你想让我不要死。”及川替他回答。瞥见床头柜上的信封，及川长叹一口气，伸手捂住了影山的眼睛。影山在他带来的黑暗中没来由地感到一丝惶恐，正要挣扎，及川却低头吻住了他的嘴角。

“我知道。”及川说，随后缓慢地将盖住他眼睛的手掌移开了。

等影山重新适应房间里的光线，方才那个柔软得有些古怪的及川彻已经无迹可寻。像是下定了某种决心似的，及川把两人的距离拉远，留下影山无措地躺在原处。“既然小飞雄这么恪尽职守，那好。”他站在房间中央，贴上精心设计的假笑，像是妥协，更像是威胁，“飞雄是我的贴身警护，这是工作。”

及川在两人之间比划了一下，随后像是要抖去什么脏东西似的甩了甩手。“工作态度还是端正一点为好吧？”

他刻薄的提醒如同一记来自暗处的偷袭，猝不及防地击中了影山。他震惊地张开嘴，又屈辱地把到嘴边的抗议咽了回去。温柔的错觉消散之快如大厦倾倒，取而代之的是心照不宣的闭口不谈。影山不明白及川为什么要把他额外所做的努力与职责混为一谈——他当然清楚及川彻是“工作”，但是会让影山飞雄担惊受怕、苦思冥想、羞愧难当的，是别的什么东西。

及川把他的神志唤回来，挖苦地说：“干嘛这副表情，难不成是反悔了吗？”

他看起来很是不耐烦，似乎不屑于再继续浪费时间，搭在键盘上的手指却没移动过。影山突然捉住了一丝从前没有看清的引线，意识到及川在等待自己的回答时，并非表面上那样游刃有余。

猫舍的空房间很多，及川彻如果真的想，随时都能搬去别处，但是他偏不肯走，持续几日想着法子捉弄影山，如同某种幼稚且不讲理的报复行为。影山醍醐灌顶：他是故意的。及川彻和他一样愧疚又担忧，他的忐忑以几近漠然的形式泄露出来，包裹在诸多或刻薄或讥讽的言语之下，无非是想让影山飞雄尝尽苦头，知难而退。

影山干脆地回答：“我才不会反悔。”

及川在他旁边敲了数天的键盘，影山脑袋里的某根弦被不断地拨动。起初他以为是机械轴的声音惹人心烦，然而一周过去，隐隐的不安愈发清晰，变成压在他胸口的一块无形巨石，迟迟无法挪走。

今天是个典型的忙碌工作日，意味着及川会时不时地关上屏幕，抱住膝盖沉思，嘴里发出困扰的小声音。病号服的颜色和及川常穿的居家服很类似，影山蓦然想起几周前他昏昏沉沉躺在及川过于柔软的床上，对方也是这样旁若无人地在电脑前工作，只要键入十三位的密码解锁屏幕，就立刻像是换了一个人。

他平躺在床上，边想事情边漫不经心地留意对面的床铺：及川捞过柜子上的果盘，往嘴里塞了一颗葡萄，左手食指跳来跳去地敲打十六个键，让屏幕亮了起来。

十六位的开屏密码。 

影山飞雄在被单下猛地打了个寒噤，动作大到及川从电脑前抬起脑袋。“飞雄？”

他三两步挪到影山床边，口气焦灼，伸手去摸影山的额头。“哪里不舒服吗？你出了好多汗。”

“我没事。”影山试图蒙住自己的脑袋，但是及川拉住了被角，不让他藏。

“骗人。”他一针见血地指出。“你觉得房间里热吗？我可以把空调打开。”

“不、不用！我是说，可能喝点水就好。”

及川怀疑地瞪着他，甩手把被单扔回影山脑袋上，转身往门口走去。及川腿上的伤口愈合得很好，如果不仔细观察，甚至看不出他的左腿还不太能够用力。他扭头叮嘱说：“好好呆着，我马上回来。”

门刚一阂上影山就跳下床，直奔及川床上的小桌板。电脑已经恢复黑屏，影山挫败地啧了一声，发现USB接口上连着的正是爆炸之前及川要回车上取的U盘，他很确定这只U盘此前没在及川的抽屉里，也不属于艾米丽取回的工作用品。

门外传来动静，影山来不及回到原处，只好就在及川的床脚坐下。及川彻端着一只小托盘走进房间，注意到影山挪动地方，他的嘴角抿紧了，表情一时变化莫测。

“床单需要换了。”影山故作镇定地陈述道，感觉病号服难受地黏住后背。他确实出了很多汗。

及川没买账，却也没刺探，只是问他：“真的没有觉得难受吗？”托盘响亮地落在床头柜顶，及川背对着他盘腿坐到床边，把小桌板上的电脑转向自己，这次键入的是十三位的密码。等影山把水喝完之后，及川又递给他一杯橙汁。

影山摇摇头，闷声不响地接过杯子，橙汁尝起来有点苦。他确实觉得很不好受，因为就在刚刚，他发现及川在使用私人电脑的时候，键入的开屏密码是十三位和十六位交替的。影山试着回忆之前在别墅里，及川是否也用两个账号交替工作，却难有印象。

“再病倒了我可不管你。”及川耸耸肩，低头继续在键盘上敲敲打打。

影山考虑了一会儿，干脆正大光明地越过及川的肩膀去看屏幕上的图表。“及川先生一整天都在做这些吗？”

及川的动作顿了一下，“当然了，工作又不会自己完成。”

或许及川彻只是有一个工作账号和一个私人账号。这原本算不得是什么了不得的发现，但是从及川的反应来看，他的两个账号都缺乏哪怕一丁点儿的娱乐性，而及川彻并不像是工作之余会在网络上浏览数学论文的人——

“到底怎么了？”感受到他执着的视线，及川回头问。

常识和理性都在提醒他就此住口，可是及川微微皱起的眉头离得太近，影山如果想的话，伸直脖子便能吻到他的鼻尖。 胸口盘旋不散的渴望蛊惑了他，影山心里抗拒起“说谎”这个选项来，他瞥向电脑上插着的U盘，迟疑片刻，开口道：“我有件事情想问及川先生。”

顺着他的目光，及川立刻也锁定了目标。他一怔，接着会意地抬起下巴转头看影山，瞬间仿佛透视了影山的大脑，看破了他在怀疑什么。及川用胳膊肘合上屏幕，影山发觉他放松的肢体语言微妙地改变了。 

“说啊，我在等着呢。”及川面无表情地催促道。

影山的直觉突兀地报起警来。他脊背发冷，如坠冰窖，到嘴边的话也一时卡住。“我——”

“打扰了！影山先生，您有一位访客。”

两人之间一触即发的危险气氛被砰然戳破。影山紧张得膝盖直哆嗦，及川脸上的笑容也很勉强。敲门进来的护士小姐抱歉地冲及川点头，她告诉影山说：“日向翔阳先生希望能单独见您。”

和影山截然相反，日向对人类情感世界中的奇妙之处有着野兽般的直觉，而且最不擅长的事情就是按常理出牌。偶尔他能嗅出常人发现不了的疑点，这次的北川组贩毒案也不例外——新年前后，木下带回来几个学生模样的人，个个瞳孔放大，神志不清，据说是在酒吧里喝着喝着忽然变成这样。酒保报了警，却没找到卖给他们药的人，这几个学生也坚持说根本没有乱吃东西。

那间酒吧离警局不远，影山跟日向一起去走了趟，搜索一圈，并没能找到线索，但日向迟迟不肯走。“影山，你不觉得这间酒吧很奇怪吗？”日向猛吸鼻子，又伸手去摸木头桌面。“一点都没有那种很潮湿的怪味……对！就是没有酒吧的味道！”

“我怎么会知道。”影山非工作原因从不光顾任何娱乐场所。

“总之！这太不正常了，就像咖喱饭里少放了米饭一样不正常。”日向坚持说。

影山本来已经走到门口，听他这么说，又折了回来。被送到警局的那桌人昨晚坐在酒吧中间的位置，正对着天花板的通风口。影山心里一动，爬上桌子去拆通风口处的挡板。“喂，日向，递给我一下手电。”

他们在通风橱里找到了有关北川组的第一条线索——数块蘸满新式毒品的半干海绵。

日向在一间空着的单人病房里等着影山。“笨蛋山，你的脑袋没事了吧？”日向把调侃的戏称用一本正经的腔调说出来，影山就知道他有要紧事。

原来是月岛传回的车库用户名单里，有几个名字查无此人，车辆也都是近半年内买的。谷地顺着购买途径追查下去，发现都是从同一家汽车经销店购入的，目前他们暗中监视着往来的顾客，希望能找到新的突破口。

“对了，那位常跟你接触的助理小姐，是叫艾米丽对吧？”日向忽然问，“上周艾米丽来警局为爆炸案录口供，她对这次袭击表现得特别在意，但不是正常的关心，是很奇怪的那种……总而言之，我老觉得哪里不对劲，所以拜托谷地调查了一下——”

“什么？这是违规的吧，呆子！”影山腾地抓住他的肩膀。

“头差点磕破，你还计较这个！”日向拨开影山的手，愤愤地压低声音，“放心吧，没做什么违法的事情，我只是按照口供检查了下她当天的行程，发现有件事情很奇怪。那天艾米丽不是临时有事才没在现场吗？但是那天清晨，她的车子却在三个街区之外被监控拍到了。”

“你确定吗？”影山也吃了一惊。艾米丽完全没有提起过这件事。

“还有，酒店那日当值的接线员回忆说，爆炸前大约半小时，有位女士打过两次电话。不过每次他一接起，还没说两句话，对方就挂断了。”

影山怀疑地扬起眉毛。“你的意思是……可是艾米丽小姐打电话给前台做什么？”

“所以我才说很奇怪嘛！就算要找人，直接打电话给及川不就好了吗，她明明是为及川工作的。”从日向嘴里说出来的话也是影山一直以来觉得诡异的地方：及川和艾米丽之间毫无信任，尽管艾米丽代理及川的工作，也参与所有的安保工作，却好像总在提防着什么。

“谷地追查了那个号码，是用预付费手机打的，所以也不能确定是不是她。不过就在昨天，原本十八号该上班的前台接线员小林先生被发现死在家中的浴缸里。因为判断为自杀，我没有去过现场。但是影山，这整件事实在是太可疑了——”

影山忽然想起了什么，难掩激动地跳起来，揪住日向的领子问他：“泽村前辈知情吗？”

日向走后，影山立刻联系了大地。如他所料，大地有意向他隐瞒了事件的最新进展。“考虑之后，我还是决定暂时先中止影山你的护卫工作，将你撤出案件。之后我会亲自向警长说明。”

影山焦躁地走来走去，不解地追问：“为什么？之前泽村前辈不是也认为，事到如今最好直接转移及川先生去安全屋，换人反而会增加不必要的风险——”

“影山，”大地严厉的劝诫近乎责怪，让影山噤了声。“及川联络过我，他给出了十分有力的理由，于是我们一致认为，现在的你不适合再继续担任他的贴身警护，你明白我的意思了吗？”

挂掉电话，影山双腿一软，跌坐在床沿。他大概能猜到及川彻为了推开他，跟大地交代了些什么，这让他怒火中烧，又觉得困顿不已。烦乱之中他没有把自己的新发现告诉大地，正在影山准备回去同及川对峙之时，房门被推开了，及川彻走进来，反手把两人锁在屋内。

“小飞雄，”及川的声音平静且缺乏情感。“探视时间结束了吗？”

见他走近，影山胸口气血翻涌，许多问题挤在喉咙口打架，抢着要第一个冒出来。他欲起身和及川对峙，不想膝盖打了个弯，失去平衡撞到及川肩上。

“什……”

及川把他扶回床头坐好，影山的双腿虚软无力，几乎动弹不得，他又惊又怒，拉住及川的袖口问他做了什么。“别紧张，只是普通的药物反应而已。”及川弯下腰，定定地看着他，忽然搂住影山的脖子，掌心覆盖住他的后脖颈，热切地吻了上来。影山被他亲得晕头转向，混乱中感觉胸前的口袋被拽了一下，他拼命伸手推开及川，低头一看，口袋里赫然是那只青色的U盘。

影山脑袋里轰响一声，本有的猜测也乱了套。“及川先生，这是……”

“密码是十六位数字，我只说一次。这个小飞雄可要好好保管，千万别弄丢了。”及川打开他的手，自嘲地咧开嘴，“早知道当时无论如何都要把你赶走。”

床头柜上就有通知护士的按铃，及川瞧出他的企图，一直把影山的手牢牢按住。他忽然说：“飞雄知道平行宇宙的理论吗？如果真的有的话，我想做小飞雄的同乡，最好还是同行，嗯……不如就打排球吧！如果读了同一所中学，你就得老老实实地喊我及川前辈。飞雄肯定会是我最不可爱的后辈，讨厌得想忘都忘不掉的那种。”

他们明明正呼吸着彼此的呼吸，他却错觉及川忽然变得遥不可及。影山眨眨眼睛，这下就连及川彻的轮廓也都模糊起来，仿佛要溶解在空气当中。兴许是因为他沉默间眼里变幻的神色，又或是因为那番没有道理的胡话，在那一刻，影山飞雄觉得胸前口袋里的东西出奇得沉，突如其来地，他意识到了及川彻打算做什么。

他伸长手指去拉及川的袖口，哆嗦着攥紧了手里那一小块布料，及川却放开他，缓缓起身退开。“不……及川先生，”他的手指开始失去知觉，再也捉不住及川彻了。自及川踏入房间以来，影山头一次感到了恐惧。他徒劳地哀求道：“别走。”

及川摸着影山的头发，像抚摸一只为他所有的猫咪。

他最后对影山说：“飞雄，你被解雇了。”


	10. Chapter 10

10\.   
及川彻拿走了影山飞雄的手枪和拉面钥匙扣。先一步离开猫舍之后，他在最近的主干道附近持枪劫走一辆出租车，该车辆于出城的公路上遇袭，油箱被击穿，在附近的麦田里爆炸。警方迟来一步，尸体烧得面目全非，连营救尝试都省了。从玻璃杯里检测出大量安眠药物，影山询问过护士小姐，才知道及川一直谎称睡不好，将几日拿到的药片攒在一起，全都融在了递给影山的果汁里。这是一场精心设计，早有预谋的骗局，似乎只等影山亲手触发最后一个启动条件。

那只来历不明的神秘U盘里装着大量白鸟帮的犯罪证据：走私渠道，洗钱记录，暗杀名单……还附上了及川财团在东京所有产业的真实财务报表，足以把包括及川的父亲及川健人在内的几十人送进监狱。

艾米丽和她带来的安保雇员当即就被扣押在了警局，随着审讯进行，被供出的涉案人员越来越多，二十年前事件的真相也随之浮出水面——警察咬得太紧，为洗脱自己的嫌疑，并争取掩盖证据的时间，当时仍在日本的及川健人便与白鸟帮的头目共同策划了这起案件。他让自己的妻子前往度假村，又亲自安排杀手前往。

当夜案发前不久，警局曾接到一通没有声音的报警电话，无奈通话时间太短，没能追查到位置。据艾米丽的供词，打这通电话的正是身在案发现场，年仅七岁的及川彻。他从别墅偷跑出去与母亲见面，在警察赶到之前就被白鸟帮的杀手带走，及川健人唯恐自己的亲生儿子因此被灭口，便决定直接和他摊牌，让及川彻早早参与公司背后的肮脏交易，为白鸟帮做事。

及川健人能够抽身移居海外的筹码之一，便是把自己的儿子留下。及川彻自十七岁起开始经手白鸟帮的“大生意”，在他留下的文件里，列述了每一桩的细节。在度假村的原址上修建青叶城西俱乐部却是及川彻自己要求的，与任何犯罪行为无关。

“因为夫人的死，彻先生和董事长的关系常年没有缓和，近年北川组的崛起威胁到白鸟帮的势力，董事长怀疑有人故意泄漏信息，彻先生又形迹可疑，所以他周围一直安排有董事长的耳目……其实，如果不是北川组竟然公开宣布要下杀手，迫使警察直接介入，原本也不至于派我前来的。”艾米丽一一承认。即便是戴着手铐，她也仍然冷静自持。“彻先生二十岁就成为了东京分公司实际的掌权者，他的工作无论表里都能完成得无可挑剔。董事长怀疑彻先生要架空他的权力，却没想到是为了……也好，如果彻先生活着，自己也免不了牢狱之灾——”

影山的凳脚在地砖上划出一道尖锐刺耳的声音。他急促地呼吸着，甚至没意识到自己是何时站起来的。菅原立刻出手拦住他：“影山，你先出去吧。”

“彻先生来警局那么多次，却没有把信息透露给泽村先生，也没有告诉过您，他是个聪明人，对警察很戒备。”艾米丽的视线离开菅原，慢条斯理地飘到影山脸上。“只有你，影山先生。真是令人意外，我不得不承认……这大约是上帝的意思。”

七月初，及川健人从美国飞回日本参加儿子的葬礼，在机场被当场逮捕。

五日之后，未等警方有进一步的动作，白鸟帮的头目与几位心腹乘坐游艇，在东京湾发生了“事故”，全船四人无一生还。 尽管众人都猜得出这是北川组所为，几番调查之后却毫无证据可寻，丝毫摸不到背后运筹帷幄的鬼影。影山被勒令不许参与及川财团与白鸟帮一案的收网工作，并且在大地的坚持下，人事部半是强制地给影山放了五天假。

影山飞雄留在及川彻卧室里的少量私人物品，经过检验之后由缘下带回，交还给他。影山放任那个塑料袋在书桌上躺了几日，又放任自己在床上同样躺了几日。他反复地做同一个梦。

梦里夜色浓郁，影山飞雄坐上出租车，身上是没来得及换下的病号服，与目的地格格不入。他是去寻找及川彻的。青叶城西俱乐部的门没有上锁，他径直走到底，及川就坐在他们第一次见面时的位置上，仿佛久候多时。“你还真的追来了啊。”及川见到他，立刻举起右手食指贴在嘴边，他的左手大大方方地翻面朝上，抵达影山的面前。

“飞雄，和我跳支舞吧。”

影山想要冲他大喊大叫，声嘶力竭地质问及川彻为什么，但是梦中他的喉咙被无形的手掌捏紧，发不出半点声音。及川不由分说地握住他的手腕，把他往舞池拖去，灯光令及川棕色的虹膜染上金色的光芒，随着他转动脖子讲话而时隐时现。影山根本不知道怎么跳舞，光顾着不要踩到对方就已经竭尽全力，趁他低头望向地面，及川彻忽然不走了，影山飞雄顺着惯性撞进他守株待兔的手臂里，口袋里的小物件压住胸口，如刀刺般疼痛。

“错了，”及川靠在他耳边，反反复复地咀嚼那道审判。“真可惜。”

什么意思？他想追问，但无论怎么努力，影山仍然半点声音都发不出来。在那个短暂的拥抱里，他颤抖得像踩中补兽夹的野兽，拼命想要看清猎人的面孔。

“好好看清楚了，飞雄。”及川告诉他。他的触碰像冰雕那样缺乏人类的色彩和温度，他柔声细语地说：“睁开眼睛看——”

影山总在这时惊醒，全身被冷汗浸透，在七月的暖空气里瑟瑟发抖。

明天是周一，他得按时去警署上班。影山盯着书桌的方向，也不知道在寂静中坐了多久，才摸黑站起来，去把桌上的台灯拧亮了。他抓过装有个人物品的袋子，一把扯开，当时检查监控时做的笔记掉了出来，沉闷地砸在了地板上。影山捡起本子，映入眼帘的是扉页上及川无聊时画的自画像，歪歪扭扭，丑得有些滑稽——他还记得及川抢过他的笔，顶着影山不悦的瞪视，心安理得地画完，罢了还得意洋洋地把名字签在旁边，嘱咐影山永久保存他的大作。那天及川不知为何心情很好，连笑容都比平时真诚，甚至没有抱怨影山连续三顿晚饭都煮了速食咖喱。

他想到最后几日，白天里及川彻不肯和他好声好气地讲话，他半夜醒来，却发现对方还开着床边的阅读灯，逐一翻阅那些印有影山飞雄的照片。之前收到威胁信及川从来都是读了就扔到一边，看也不看第二眼，看到他如此反常，影山胸口翻腾着叫不出名字的情感，他想出声喊住及川，却最终因为不知能说什么而作罢。

如果及川彻能够多相信他一点，或者影山飞雄能够多怀疑他一点——在脑海里呼啸而过的无数种假设终于都像燃尽的烟头那般悄然熄灭，只留下后悔的余味。

影山扔掉手里的纸袋，沉默地捂住了脸。

重返工作岗位之后，影山飞雄待在办公室的时间越来越长，会议室的挂板上贴满了他整理出来的信息，只要有任何蛛丝马迹指向北川组，他都愿意继续往下追查。不完全知情的日向和谷地在他明显的低气压下大气都不敢出，菅原劝阻的目光不起作用，大地几次欲言又止，最后都只是不忍地低下头去。

线索少而零散：在酒吧里试验的新型毒品，寄往别墅的六封威胁信，死去的猫，无故引爆的电话亭，寄到警局的照片和卡片，在每个现场找到的同样型号的子弹，自杀的酒店接线员，再加上于东京湾溺水而死的白鸟帮成员。一件件看似无关的事情彼此串联，明示着北川组是最大的收益者，却没有一条线能将影山引往深处。

此外，还有月岛今天下午刚传回来的照片。

月岛与调查小组有固定的联络时间，在约定时间以外忽然传照片回来，这还是头一次。内容也很古怪，两张照片拍摄的都是月岛自己的办公台：桌面很干净，除了一本摊开的来访登记簿，一只玻璃杯，耳机和钢笔之外，什么都没有。来访登记簿上的名字都不陌生，这一页里没有哪个是追查不出的化名，此前的彻查也并没有发现问题。谷地担心月岛的安全，冒险发出暗号追问，月岛却打暗语说等到周日再议。以防万一，日向决定下班之后绕路“经过”附近，半小时前影山的手机上才收到日向的短信，告诉他月岛那边一切如常，应该没什么问题。

月岛是他们中脑袋最灵光的那个，绝不可能无故发来一张没有新信息的照片。难以忍受对隐藏线索视而不见，影山迟迟不肯离开。天色愈发暗，时针转过九点，警署里只剩下他一人还没离开，影山把那两张照片投在会议室的墙壁上。图片中最显眼的便是那本登记簿。影山不死心地又检查了一次：南；笠原；金田一；藤野；绫子……有些签名只有姓氏，有些只有名字，但无一不是本就在名单上的。

影山猛然起身，手里的遥控器砸到了地上。

他打开谷地的电脑，拼命地往前翻“金田一”这个名字。金田一勇太郎是制药公司的一名普通销售员，偶尔才因为工作原因前往附近的工厂，初次排查时，金田一便从嫌疑人列表里被删去了。影山找出金田一前几次的签名，果不其然，和月岛新传回来的图片上笔迹完全不同，绝非出自同一人之手。这个新的字迹越看越眼熟，影山重新拾起遥控器，将图片放大定格到金田一的名字上。他苦恼地揪住自己的头发，想着一定在哪里见过有人是这样写——

“不可能。”

影山的随身挎包就搁在旁边的椅子上，他手忙脚乱地从包里抽出监控记录，翻到第一页。几秒钟之后，本子从他的指间滑了下去。影山飞雄跪在地板上，浑身止不住地颤抖：他当然见过这个字迹，也确实认识一个人会这样写“横”划，将末尾处不必要地拖长许多，起笔处有微妙的偏向……这个人按理来说，应该已经不在人世了。

得给大地打个电话，影山想。

他颤巍巍地爬起来掏出手机，按了两回才把号码输对，正在这时，一只手突然从背后探出，紧抓住他的手腕。处在高度紧张之中的影山立刻从震惊中恢复过来，他弯下腰，凭着多年训练的本能将手肘向后撞去，身后那人却像是能预见他的动作似的轻易闪开，并顺势将他的脑袋狠狠朝电脑旁的隔板撞去。影山的颧骨正好嗑在金属封条上，嘴里一下尝到浓郁的血腥味，趁着他晃神的瞬间，来人把他的另一只手也扭到背后，转眼就用两根尼龙扎带锁在了一起。

冰凉的枪口抵住了他的后脑勺。

“欸，还以为小飞雄你会更早发现的。”

随着每一个音节的落下，他的反抗逐渐失去了力气。

“连及川先生的字迹都没有一眼认出来，真是令人伤心。”来人把枪管更加用力地压向他的皮肤，拖着影山熟悉的腔调，慢条斯理地嘲弄道。“该不是因为过于伤心，所以连这种基本的事情都注意不到了吧？”

影山没有回答。他不知道自己此刻开口会说出什么来。那个人松开他被牢牢捆住的双手，抓着他脑后的头发，轻柔而不容拒绝地把影山的脸转了过来。他穿着普通的短袖和白色运动服长裤，头发柔软无害地垂在前额，衬得他雕塑般的脸庞像真实的人类那样富有感情。

及川彻微微笑道：“我也很想你，飞雄。”

一封接一封的死亡威胁，数次精心安排却屡屡失败的谋杀，死而复生的男人把影山捆在办公椅上，及川彻握住影山飞雄被拿走的手枪，看似不经意地摆弄着，神色自若，手法熟练。

影山再不愿意也无法闭眼逃避现实：“及川先生是北川组的人。”

“很可惜，说反了。”在一个耐人寻味的停顿之后，及川失望地摇摇头。“北川组是我的东西。”

他留给影山十几秒钟时间消化这句话，自己从桌边拖出另一把椅子，好整以暇地坐在对面。影山的第一反应是问他“为什么”，然而在和及川彻的相处中，他早已明白能否得到答案，决定权从来不在自己手里。

“假的尸检报告是事先准备好的，对吗？及川先生只需要开车到约定地点，和尸体交换，再派人打爆油箱。事故现场附近没有人烟，路过的车辆也很少，就算多花点时间也无所谓。”影山说出自己的推测。

“没错。”及川坦然承认。他的眉毛轻挑，鼓励影山继续说下去。

“及川先生你从一开始就打算把自己的父亲送进监狱，并报复二十年前参与谋杀的白鸟帮成员。”

“只对了一半。真的很可惜，到了现在，飞雄你还是那么固执。”及川的指尖点中他的胸口。影山不由地瑟缩了一下，及川被他的反应逗乐，收回胳膊，用哄骗小孩子的口气笑道：“贪婪成性，脑筋却不太好，我父亲就是那样的人。从他杀掉妈妈躲去洛杉矶那天起，我就在为这一天做准备了。当然，要趁他睡觉时直接下手很容易，但我还需要他活着，才能让所有人都付出代价。北川组是必要的棋子，为了下好这一步，我准备了十年。在老爷子眼里我是那个见到血就腿软的没用儿子，所以哪怕我就在他的眼皮子底下，把他耍得团团转，父亲也浑然不知。直到几个月前老头才察觉有问题，开始让白鸟帮的人严密地监视日本的情况。到了这一步，他还以为我只是想借他人之手，取代他在这个令人恶心的组织里的位置。”

说到这里，及川大笑起来：“不巧的是，就在这个时候，我发现警察那边也有了动静。某个研发中的产品，在定点实验的时候被警察发现了。本来车厂那边的生意我从不过问，可是金田一为此很苦恼，几次来拜托我留意一下。腹背受敌，告诉我，飞雄……如果换了你，这个时候会怎么做呢？”

影山也找出了最绝妙的那个答案。“死亡威胁信。”

“帮派争夺地盘，用儿子的生命要挟远在海外的父亲。以他的个性，是绝对不会主动报警的，所以这件事情只能我来做。怎么了，一副惊讶的表情，你在想如何不留痕迹地做到这件事，对吗？”及川面带遗憾地摇头，入神地望着影山的脸。“我跟不少警察打过交道，小飞雄你很特别，我一见到你就知道，你绝不会轻易感情用事。无论什么情况下都能冷静地观察和搜集有用信息，过滤掉你认为是干扰的内容，这是你最大的优势，也是唯一的弱点。”

“那位派你前来的森田警长，早年离过婚，有一个随母姓的漂亮女儿，啊，对了，小飞雄你也见过的，她姓桑原。”及川把手肘搁在膝盖上，仰头看他，毫不掩饰自己的得意之情。“我无意间透露给她了恐吓信的事情，桑原小姐在信上看到了很特殊的纹章，向自己做警察的父亲提起，这位尽职尽责的警长发现这是北川组的标志，于是又想起了二十年前的旧案。警长主动向及川健人提起了这件事，有意要派人保护他的儿子，此时如果拒绝，等于是在宣告‘我有罪’，所以老头子不得不向日本警方求助，同时遣开白鸟帮的眼线。但是万一警部里有北川组的卧底该如何是好呢？最好的方法就是抽调出原本便在追查贩毒案的警员，也就是你，小飞雄。”

他又稍作停顿，把枪从左手换到右手。影山说不出话来。

“如此，父亲把他的亲信亲手送进我的陷阱，而金田一想要我帮忙留意的人也不请自来了。”

影山想起他踏入青叶城西俱乐部，在迷离的灯光下一眼找到及川彻，路上他假装不知道自己的真实身份，乱发脾气，俨然像个不知轻重的无耻混蛋，原来是要做给艾米丽看的。从一开始，他的双眼所看到的就都是谎言。

“那天晚上的狙击手是及川先生安排的，”影山要用尽力气才能让自己的声音不要颤抖，他咬牙切齿，胸中恨意既对准了及川彻，也包括被轻易骗过的自己。“去滨海公寓也不只是为了装模作样吧。”

“别墅里人多眼杂不好办事，我得多乘两次电梯才能把消息递出去。因为飞雄的缘故，我才特意把整个计划拉长，结果发现你们并没有掌握什么实际的证据。找到试验点之后，居然一共也只派了四个年轻警察调查，简直跟过家家一样——”

“等一下，”影山挣动了一下，怒火被冷入骨髓的不详预感瞬间扑灭：他从没有告诉过及川有关调查小组成员的任何信息，何况月岛还在外派中。“你怎么会知道调查组有多少人？”

仿佛一直在等他开口似的，及川空着的那只手迫不及待地移向裤子口袋，在那个瞬间到来之前，影山就知道了。一阵强烈的痛苦提前擒住了他，让他险些在这巨大的讽刺面前闭上双眼。

及川彻掏出他“死去”那天影山丢失的拉面钥匙扣，缓慢地举到影山面前。他不知摸到了哪里的机关，花花绿绿的顶盖弹开来，露出了里面完美的圆形凹槽，恰好能安置一只无线窃听器。及川盯着他的眼睛，像是怕影山还看得不够清楚似的，晃了晃手里的东西，说：“是小飞雄你亲口告诉我的。”

刚才开始，影山一直感觉像是做梦，这下，终于因为身体内部某处剧烈的疼痛，他彻底地从噩梦中惊醒了。

“月岛萤，作为停车场管理员来说，未免太聪明，也太冷静了。如果不是提前知道他是警察，恐怕要有麻烦。”及川意有所指地冲他眨了眨眼睛。

“你对月岛做了什么？”

“还什么都没做呢。如果小飞雄好好拜托我的话，我或许可以考虑留他一命。”及川耸耸肩，将椅子拉向前，用膝盖把影山挣扎的双腿固定住。他转动手腕，让枪口戳进影山的腹部，后者咬牙沉默着不肯示弱。及川看了一眼电脑旁边日向的马克杯，幽幽地补充：“还有那个小不点，跟小飞雄关系很不错嘛。你说，如果——”

“不！”影山失控地大喊出声。他记得日向说起过，他的妹妹下个月要从老家来东京，提起这件事的时候，矮个警探高兴得在走廊里上蹿下跳，简直像是兴奋过度的警犬。日向翔阳是他最好的搭档，曾经也是他唯一的朋友，影山不能让他死。

及川挺直脊背将两人的距离拉远。像是忽然闻到什么糟糕的气味，他很不高兴地皱起鼻子，表情难以捉摸地暗了一下。影山总是看不透他的想法，仅有的那么几次，他觉得自己看明白了，恐怕也只是一厢情愿。

他回过神，及川正说到最后一步：“……你已经开始怀疑艾米丽，我需要的情报也到手了，最后只差摆脱这个身份。所以我替换掉艾米丽安插在酒店的眼线，让她留下痕迹，又在爆炸案之后把装有证据的U盘交给小飞雄你。一如北川组的威胁信中所说，及川彻死了，警方没能及时赶到。将军！对方是死棋。”

及川彻目光的焦点落在虚空中的某处，一如指挥家在交响乐末章的收尾动作。他舔舔嘴唇，无声地宣布胜利。

他的睫毛在沉思时的轻柔颤动已经成为影山所熟悉的事物，在梦境当中也会反复出现。影山的视线擦过对方持枪的手，及川的腕上有一道淡淡的白色疤痕，是那次爆炸留下的伤。他想起自己曾在半睡半醒间用拇指摩挲那周围泛红的皮肤，心里翻涌着酸楚的愧疚感，默念过一句说不出口的“喜欢”。

“不对！”反应过来的时候，那句荒谬的话已经在空气中扩散开来，影山的喉咙干得厉害，他固执地吞咽着，紧紧攥住最后一丝希望，毫无惧色地望向及川彻。“假死的计划随时可以执行，U盘只要交给泽村前辈或者日向就好了。及川先生如果只是想从我这里得到这些信息，在酒店的那天根本没必要救我……为什么要做多余的事？”

及川眨眨眼睛，头一次露出了一丝惊讶的神色。

“飞雄觉得这是为什么呢？”及川反问。影山也熟悉他预备要微笑之前，眉头的细小移动。“的确，那天我原本计划让小岩直接打穿飞雄的脑袋，但是看到你那么愚蠢还那么努力的样子，总又觉得有点可惜。这可不是多余的事，而是止痛剂，飞雄还记得盒子里的猫吗？手无缚鸡之力的及川先生，冒死保护了小飞雄，之后又为了不让小飞雄出事，无论如何也要摆脱掉你，独自跑到郊外去慨然赴死。”

没有握枪的那只手按上他的胸膛，及川彻把掌心贴在影山飞雄的脉搏上，饶有兴致地问他：“那么，请问我有没有得到飞雄的心呢？”

有那么一会儿，影山飞雄与外部世界的联系被彻底斩断了。之后他的感官依次苏醒过来：影山首先察觉的是尼龙扎带正如猫脖子上的钓鱼线般深深地勒进皮肤，因为血液循环不畅，四肢都麻痹了；会议室里有挥之不去的皮革和打印油墨的气味；车轮轧过马路的声响透过玻璃窗，从很远的地方传来；舌尖仍能尝到血，喉咙里有因为反胃而涌上来的酸味；唯独他的视野一片模糊，迟迟无法清晰起来。

“嘘……呼吸，飞雄。”冰冷的枪托和温暖的手掌分别碰到他两侧的脸颊，将他的脑袋扶正。影山猛地吸进一大口凝滞的空气，下一秒，又从仿佛烧起来一般的肺里死命咳出来。

眼前那个模糊的及川彻形状的影子问他：“飞雄大概很希望我没有来找你吧？”

及川的触碰温柔而熟悉，影山像是被放上解剖台、毫无还手之力的动物，在及川彻冷静自持的注视下四分五裂。他想起过去的几周自己在公寓的床上独自醒来，总要用去几秒钟才能记起及川彻已经死去。他想起像漩涡一般拉着自己下沉到地狱深处的悔恨，如今全部变成一场滑稽表演——及川彻还活着；他活着，有感觉，并且令人痛苦。

影山飞雄终于失声痛哭起来。

“我以为你死了——”他崩溃地抽噎道，明明有无数种备选的控诉，最先抵达的还是这一句。

及川抹去他眼里的泪水，失去了片刻的冷静。他捧着影山的脸，忽然几近凶狠地摇晃他：“那样不好吗？”

影山回以一记重击，一头撞向及川彻自以为是的脑袋。他怒火中烧，因为这无端的侮辱而颤抖不已——就算及川彻和他所见所想的全然不同，即便唇齿相依时他拥抱的只是一个弥天大谎，哪怕他以为的一时心动不过是为日后的奇耻大辱所做的铺垫——要在地下熟悉的尸体和眼前陌生的罪犯之间做出选择，对于影山飞雄来说，实在是太容易了。在过去每个他未敢细想下去的假设里，及川彻都活着。

及川彻捂住前额，在影山前言不搭后语，同时毫无自觉地坦白时，从头至尾保持着死一般的沉默。他脸上满不在乎的假笑像被打碎的灯盏那样骤然熄灭，用枪口顶住了影山的眉心。影山感觉到他决绝地拉下保险，然后又没了动作。

“我用了整整二十年确保事情会如我所愿，每一种可能性我都考虑到了。”及川忽然说，他的字句中淬满了恨与不甘，举枪的手却投降般地沉了下去。他居高临下地望着泪流满面的影山飞雄，像是在打量一件被诅咒的圣物。及川彻喃喃自语道：“如果不是你就好了。”

把保险推回原位，及川随手将枪搁在会议桌上，又弯腰拾起影山掉在地上的记录本，翻开空白页，写下一串谜语。“明天上午十点之前在东京湾，能找到的话，眼镜男就还给你。”

影山注视着及川再度靠近的身影，感到痛苦而困惑，眼泪却停了下来。

及川伸手去理他耳边的头发，影山没有躲开。他坚决地向及川发誓说：“我一定会逮捕及川先生的。”

听到这句话，及川彻忽然俯下身来，贴着他的嘴唇，影山感觉到他笑了。

“或许有朝一日飞雄你会抓住我吧。”及川同意道，又吻了他一下。

“但是……不是今天。”


	11. Chapter 11

0.  
热闹的街上除却兴高采烈的游人，便是炎炎夏日里有气无力的树影。影山飞雄在这间街角咖啡馆的露天小桌前坐了半日，背靠一只无人问津的邮筒，有一搭没一搭地翻着手里的城市地图。扎着高马尾的服务生两次用意大利语问他要不要续杯，听他本地话说得略显生疏，掩嘴一笑，马上换成了英语。

影山又点了一杯咖啡。他实际上讨厌极了这种饮料，每次尝到，总是无可避免地被带回三年前的盛夏：那个人把自己的杯子递到他嘴边，喉咙里发出不满的咕噜声，像个耍赖的孩子似的，硬是要逼他尝一口。

他的手机亮起来，影山瞥了一眼简讯的内容，又把屏幕按灭。就在这时，从街道对面迎面走来一位棕色短发的高个男人，他穿着白色T恤和鲜艳沙滩短裤，绕过影山挡道的椅子，径直将一张粗糙地印着罗马斗兽场的明信片投入邮筒。

影山飞雄知道那张明信片在两周之后将抵达日本东京的一间单身公寓，显然，寄信的那个人也心知肚明。及川彻把墨镜推到头顶，眯起眼睛适应突如其来的光线，他比影山记忆里晒得黑了一些，低垂的眸子里有难以捉摸的金色闪光。

及川彻看了他一眼，仿佛早已等候多时。从桌上拿起影山还没来得及喝的饮料，及川一饮而尽，随后大笑着放下杯子，从容不迫地转身就走。

影山飞雄不动声色地捏响讯号器，通知同组其他的国际刑警。这一次没有尼龙扎带将他困在椅子上，影山站起身，毫不犹豫地朝及川彻的背影追了过去。


End file.
